Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 1: Duel Academy Saga
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: This is my second attempt to do a remake of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Jaden already has Yubel and Neos, but have no knowledge of the Supreme King. Most of the character are reincarnations of people from the Supreme King era. I've added elements from the Manga. Jaden/Alexis. Link of cover: wwwvortexofsaturndeviantartcom/art/Judai-Asuka-Manjoume-w-Neos-Yu-gi-oh-GX-688841833
1. Opening 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy Saga**

 **Opening 1: S.O.W. Sense of Wonder**

 **Note: Based on Fairy Tail Opening 2.**

* * *

The opening starts with Jaden slowly raise his head opening his eyes with a smirk. Followed by Alexis, Natsume, and Cloud. The four of them along with Syrus stands in front of Duel Academy main building reading their duel disks as the title shows.

Next are shots of each individual's duel disk while scenes of their monsters displaying their attacks in the background.

Jaden - Avian with Quill Cascade. Burstinatrix with Magma Comet. Sparkman with Static Shockwave. Clayman with Clay Knuckle. Bubbleman with Bubble Blast. Wildheart with Wild Slash. Bladedge with Power Edge Attack. Neos with Cosmic Crush. Winged Kuriboh transforming to LV 10.

Alexis - Blade Skater with Whirlwind Slasher. Etoile Cyber with Ballet Strike. Cyber Tutu with Pounding Pirouette. Cyber Prima with The Ending Reverence. Cyber Gymnast with Cartwheel Smasher. Cyber Blader with Whirlwind Blade.

Natsume - Ryko with Holy Howl. Shire with Holy Ray. Raiden with Heaven's Hand. Jain with Blade of Light. Gragonith with Holy Roar. Celestia with Star Light. Judgement Dragon with Judgement Blast. Saffira with Heaven Crystal Roar. Yubel with Nightmare Pain.

Cloud - Heat and Lady Heat with Dual Inferno Blast. Ocean with Tidal Washout. Poison Rose with Rose Cutter. Stratos with Air Wave. Voltic with Lightning Shockwave. Woodsman with Wood Pike. Shadow Mist with Shadow Flash. Thunder King Rai-Oh with King Thunder Storm. Terra Firma with Gravity Bind.

Following this are quick shots of Duel Academy students, then the staff. Next is a shot of everyone in class with Jaden asleep, then Jaden and his friends in detention with Natsume scolding Jaden for it. Next a shots of duels; Jaden vs Crowler, Jaden vs Chazz, Natsume vs Lauren, Jaden vs Alexis, Jaden vs Cloud, and Jaden vs Chazz (Exam Duel). A pan shot going upward of Sheppard, Banner, Crowler, Hibiki, Jasmine, Mindy, Lauren, Chumley, Bastion, Syrus, Zane, Mike, Gihren, etc.

The hidden city of Machina stands proudly before turning into ruins. Among in the ruins are seven shadowed duelist with their monsters (second to seventh) next to them. Demise and Ruin; Harpie Queen; Gogiga Gagagigo; Gladiator Beast Heraklinos; Thranduil the Elf King; Alien Overlord. The shadowed duelist in the front reveals himself and summons Elemental Villain Nebula and attacks. Jaden retaliates by summoning Elemental HERO Neos and the two monsters battle. Syrus, Alexis, Natsume, Cloud, and Mike watches as the Hero and Villain duelist duel. The opening ends with Nebula and Neos charging their fist and punch at the same time with their fist colliding creating and explosive light.


	2. Ending 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy Saga**

 **Ending 1:** **Amazing the World** **(Gundam Build Fighters Try Ending)**

* * *

 **Opening**

The ending starts with shots of characters inserting their deck into their duel disk as the word "GO FIGHT!" pops up then it ends with a final shot with a "Let's Duel!"

The screens scrolls down showing major characters of the series with their Duel Spirit/Signature Monster with backgrounds representing their style.

 **Name - Monster(s) - Background**

Jaden Yuki - Elemental HERO Neos and Winged Kuriboh - Neo Space

Syrus Truesdale - Armoroid - Power Bond

Zane Truesdale - Cyber End Dragon - Cyber Dragons

Bastion Misawa - Water Dragon and Fire Dragon - Test Tubes, Beakers, and Flasks

Chazz Princeton - Ojama Yellow and VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon - Feather of Ma'at

Chumley Huffington - Death Koala - Bamboos

Alexis Rhodes - Cyber Blader - Ballerina Music Box

Gihren Crowler - Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem - Gears

Mike Techno - Perfect Machine King and Gatling Dragon - Circuits

Lauren Losse - Voltanis the Adjudicator, Majestic Mech - Goryu and Herald of Ultimateness - Rainbow Crystals

Cloud Sebastian - Elemental HERO Terra Firma and Thunder King Rai-Oh - Earth

Natsume Yuki - Yubel and Saffira, Queen of Dragons and Judgement Dragon - Heaven's Light

It ends with a shot of Duel Academy.


	3. The Next King of Games

Hello, Hello! This is the DeathBloodBass, serving you a new story for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Of course I did read some of the other's although I was disappointed when they added Synchro, tuners, etc. And they don't exactly exist until at least a decade. Of course I will add cards from the later series like 5D, Zexal, and V-Arc, but just the old basic types. Also the texts are of both japanese and english version.

Also the show is great and all the, but they put too much focus on Jaden and didn't do much on the supporting characters, so I'll be adding additional episodes focusing on them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

Chapter One: The Next King of Games!

* * *

The annoying blare of the alarm clock echoed throughout the room, though the person it was supposed to wake up didn't so much as stir. Jaden Yuki, was oblivious to the blare of his alarm clock, much to the irritation of his guardian spirit, uncle and cousin.

His guardian spirit—Yubel—was currently floating next to the bed, glaring down at the boy's sleeping form and wondering how in the world he could sleep through the alarm, when it was on high and right next to his head. Yubel was a half-male/half-female creature with large black wings, pale-purple skin and a black outfit. Her hair was half-white, half-blue and spiky; her eyes were heterochromatic—one was orange while the other was blue—and there was a third red eye placed vertically above and between her two eyes.

Standing in the doorway of the door and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes was Natsumi Yuki, Jaden's cousin. She was only a little shorter than Jaden, with back-length wavy red hair with purple highlights currently dressed in a blue top, green skirt and a pink jacket. Her eyes were light-green and there was a silver locket hanging around her neck with the initials SK inscribed on it.

"How can he sleep through that?" Natsumi asks with a yawn; she was currently holding a cup of water in her hand while her other hand covered her mouth. "If he doesn't wake up we'll miss the exam and our chance to go to Duel Academy."

' _I'm convinced he could sleep through a nuclear explosion_ ,' Yubel said, folding her arms across her chest.

Natsumi could see and hear duel spirits just like her cousin, as her side of the family possess that ability. Jaden is one of the few rare breeds from the outside branch. Nevertheless, being able to see and hear duel spirits had freaked her out when she first learned she could do it but, now, she had gotten used to it.

 _'I've_ _been trying to wake him up since his alarm went off_ ,' Yubel added. ' _I actually hoped that his reborn self would be more mature, but he's still the same._ '

Natsumi smiled a little. "I have an idea."

Natsumi stops halfway across the room before proceeding to toss the ice-cold water she was carrying right into Jaden's face. Jaden yelped in surprise before jumping and landing with a thud, entangled within his blankets next to his bed.

"Hey! I told you to stop doing that!," Jaden protested, glaring at her as he sat up.

"You won't get up any other way. Yubel's been trying to wake you up since your alarm started going off," Natsumi fumes. "Besides, if I didn't we'll miss the exam."

Jaden yawned as he stood up. "Why did you bo…? Wait, the exam! Damn! I was hoping to get there early," he exclaimed and, after untangling himself, dashed out of the room only to trip and fall down a flight of stairs.

"I already knew that was going to happen?" Natsumi mutters as she picks up her backpack and leaves. "I'm off."

After putting on his clothes Jaden enters the kitchen and starts eating.

"Overslept again?", Jaden's uncle asks chuckling.

"How long 'till the exams start, Unc.?" Jaden asks finishing his breakfast.

"An hour, but it's going to take you that long just to get to the train and then to the Kaiba Dome," Jaden's uncle answers. "Natsumi should be in the train now."

"Not if I run when the train gets there.", Jaden said.

 _'This_ _would not be a problem had you gotten up when your alarm first went off, Jaden_ ,' Yubel said.

Jaden sighs in defeat, before grabbing his backpack and duel disk.

"Why give him the card now, dear?", Jaden's aunt asks.

"Call it a hunch, but I have a strange feeling that something special is going on.", Jaden's uncle answers.

* * *

Jaden Yuki dashed through people. "Alright, I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exam before they start! Oh well, at least I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me in detention for being late. Excuse me! Coming through!"

' _Jaden, watch out!_ ', Yubel shouts alerting Jaden that someone is in the way. Unfortunately Jaden was running too fast he was unable to stop.

"Watch your back!" Jaden cried out as he tried to stop until he crashed into Yugi and fell to the ground while his cards scattered out. "Sorry." He apologized while picking up his cards.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" Yugi asked to Jaden.

Jaden looked up at him. "Yep, I'm just going to try out at the academy."

Yugi chuckled. "You don't say." He opened up his pouch on his belt and took out a card from his deck.

"Yeah!" Jaden laughed as he stood back up. "Hey you're…" Jaden said.

 _'Leave_ _it to you to run into the King of Games_ ,' Yubel snorted.

"Why don't you take this." Yugi interrupted as he handed a card to Jaden. "Something just tells me that it belongs to you."

"Wow for real?" Jaden muttered as he accepted the card and looked at it.

"Good luck." Yugi said as he walked past him.

"Hey wait! Thank you! I'll make you proud!" Jaden bowed to Yugi while he stopped and gave him a thumb up before leaving. Jaden then looked down at the Winged Kuriboh in his hand until he heard a strange noise come from it. " _What was that?"_ Jaden thought as he looked around.

 _'Looks_ _like another spirit has joined the family_ ,' Yubel said.

"Uh-oh, the exam." He then turned around and rushed off while pocketing Winged Kuriboh into his pouch. "I can't be the next King of Games if I'm late to the games!"

* * *

The location Jaden is heading towards is the Domino City branch of Kaiba Land

" _Once again, all Academy applicants who have already passed their duel entrance exams please proceed to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year."_ The speakers announced as Vincent walked inside the stadium.

' _And have fun at Duel Monsters Community College.'_ Crowler chuckled as he sat at his booth.

At one of the duel areas one of the Proctors summoned a Leghul. A snake like creature appeared (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 350) and attacked Syrus directly.

' _Aw man.'_ Syrus thought as he took the hit. _'I can barely concentrate with all these academy kids staring at me. Judging me, what I wouldn't give to already be enrolled in the school like them.'_ He then looks up to see a long blue hair boy and long blonde hair girl watching the duels.

* * *

"Well ladies that's it. Mark all no shows no shows." The register said. The two others were about to clean up until...

"Wait!" Jaden cried out. "I'm no, no show!" Jaden grunted as he climbed up a fence. "You can count No. 110, Jaden Yuki as present. Thank you!" He gave them the peace sign. "Well just so long as I don't lose my grip." He laughed. The three registers simply stares.

* * *

Syrus wipes his forehead after barely winning the duel, Jaden the shows up surprising him.

"Wow look at all of them go!" Jaden exclaimed noticing a duel going on duel between a boy about his age wearing a grayish-white school uniform and a dueling proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two defense monsters known as **Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200)** and **Big Shield Guardna (100/2600)**. The monster opposing the dueling proctor was a **Vorse Raider (1900/1200)** and there was also a face down spell/trap card.

 **Proctor: 1900**

 **Bastion: 3200**

"Alright new guy," The proctor called to the boy. "Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?"

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with **Ring of Destruction** I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A Ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

 **Proctor: 1900-1900=0**

 **Bastion: 3200-1900=1300 (WIN)**

As the holograms disappeared the Proctor smiled.

"Clever move," He said. "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed to him and said in respect, "Thank you oh wise proctor."

* * *

Three boys wearing Obelisk Blue Academy blazers also watched the boy's duel intently.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" The boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" The boy on the other side said.

"True.", The person they were referring to, a spiky dark-haired boy named Chazz. "But his skills are nowhere near the Elites and to get to them is to get past me, Chazz Princeton."

* * *

In another arena...

On the proctor's field is a **Summoned Skull (2500/1200)**. While a boy with grey hair has none.

 **Proctor: 4000**

 **Mike: 4000**

"Not bad, huh? Summoning a powerful monster on my first turn.", the Proctor said.

"Yes, that's quiet a move there. As I expect from Duel Academy, but did you see something like this?", Mike said as he draws a card. "First, I play **Tribute of the Doom** ; by discarding a one card from my hand I can destroy one of your monsters."

A large number of bandages appear and wraps Summoned Skull up into a mummy. The mummy the sinks.

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my discarded card, **Perfect Machine King (2500/1500)** , ..." A large white and red robot appears. "...then I play Limited Removal doubling my monster's attack points. I then attack you directly. **Rain of Missiles**!", Mile declares as Perfect Machine King's shoulders open up and fires a large number of missiles toward the Proctor reducing his life-points to zero.

Proctor: 4000-5400=0000

Mike: 4000 (WIN)

* * *

"Wow those guys really tore it up." Jaden said in excitement.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa, they say he got the highest score on the test out of all of us applicants. He got the rank of No.1." Syrus stated. "The the other guy is Mike Techno. His test score is equal to Bastion and it is said that he might make it to the ranks of the Elites."

"Wow, I just barely passed and my number is 110" Jaden said.

"Yeah, me too and mine is 119." Syrus said looking a bit depressed. "My name is Syrus by the way. Nice to meet you. I kind of have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"So you're in!" Jaden exclaimed as he patted Syrus's back. "Congratulations, I'll be in too as soon as I win my duel."

"Wait you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked.

"Nope." Jaden replied, still psyched from the last duel.

"Then you might have a problem, I think those two duels are the last ones." Syrus said causing Jaden to face-fault.

* * *

Up in the stands, another couple of individuals from the very top of the dome were watching Mike's duel as well. A girl with sandy blonde hair that ended at the bottom of her neck with grayish-brown eyes and outfitted in the standard Obelisk Blue girls uniform: white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots. Her name is Alexis Rhodes. And a taller boy with blue hair, also down to the neck but had some bangs near his blue eyes. He was also in Obelisk Blue like Alexis and Chazz, but his outfit was more white than blue. It was a long white coat with blue outlines, and the same pattern was on his shirt. His name was Zane Truesdale, the senior and top student at Duel Academy.

Around the top are some extremely powerful looking duelists.

"He's sure to be an interesting one, but I'm kinda disappointed that he didn't summon his unstoppable card. Rumors state that his card can even rival the Egyptian God cards." Alexis replied, as she saw the duel ending. Zane just stayed silent not really giving his two cents into the conversation.

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Mike left the dueling arena.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He was person who could easily be mistaken as woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also styled his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

' _Hmm, another student signed at the Academy,'_ He thought as he gather up the papers from the exams. _'Looks like the rumor of him being undefeated is true. Why he even bothered coming to the academy is beyond me. In any case he earned the right to become one of the Elites.'_

As Crowler closed a book he was writing on, getting ready to pack up, the black official from the parking lot came over and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but two remaining applicant have arrived to take their exam, Mister Crowler."

"Excuse me," Crowler said with almost a scowl. "Did you just call me, 'mister'?"

"I'm sorry," The man apologized. "I'm new here Miss…"

Before he could continue, Crowler interrupted him. "I have a PhD in dueling to earn the title 'doctor' thank you." If there's one thing about Crowler, he takes his title serious with what he has accomplished. He then looked away. "Now tell the dropout boy that he'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

As they pleaded him, Dr. Crowler looked as though he was about to reach breaking point.

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

That comment finally made Crowler snap, "LATE IS RUDE!" He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I have no time for dropouts!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it a bored tone. "Yes? Who may I ask is speaking?"

"It's Sheppard." said the caller.

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard!", Crowler said into a pleasant one.

"I heard that there's an examinee that just arrived late." Crowler was at a loss for words as he noticed that Sheppard was putting some sort of special treatment towards the late boy, "It's true that he may have done poorly on his written exam, but don't deprive him of his chance. Our school's objective is to garner a wide range of talents to train them into well-rounded duelists, after all."

"Absolutely!" Crowler replied but before he could hang up a woman wearing a green coat and a green berret snatches the phone away and answers it.

"Chancellor Sheppard!", the woman said.

"Yes, can I help you, Ayla?", Sheppard asks, although he knows what she is going to say.

"I feel you'd like to know we've already finished our exams and we only have time to pack up and leave.", Ayla protests.

"If we still have examinees then they should have their chance.", Sheppard replies.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think they should be allowed to test if they should be late for their own exams.", Ayla said in frustration.

"We've been over this; anyone who managed to register should be able to duel.", Sheppard said with a sign. "You've been sticking to the books far too long. If this keeps up you'll end up becoming a man."

Ayla's face turns red in anger and embarrassment, while the other proctors hide their laughter. Crowler takes the phone back.

' _Furry-chinned windbag!'_ , Crowler thought. _'Why is Chancellor Sheppard backing that dropout boy?!'_ He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." But before he could go any further, one of the teachers picked up a box full of Duel Monster decks.

"But, uh, who's gonna be the boys' dueling proctors, and what exam deck shall we use?" asked one of the proctors.

"Leave that to me!" Crowler said as he left, leaving the proctors dumb folded.

* * *

Bastion walks to a seat in front of Jaden and Syrus and sit down removing his duel disk in the process.

"Tight duel Bastion!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Bastion.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four," The PA announced again. "Jaden Yuki, to exam field four."

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait," Bastion interrupted him, "Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist? Who's the first?"

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly," He said with a confident grin. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"He sure is confident." Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need, too." Bastion said, pointing to the exam field in question. "Look who's he up against..."

Just then Natsumi hurries to where Bastion and Syrus are after hearing that Jaden is dueling. ' _That idiot is late again. Did he fell asleep in the train?_ '

* * *

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden very confidently. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied. "Uh…Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Uh-Jaden-Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow," Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweatdropped at that comment.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz, on the other hand, took some interest in Jaden. _'How strange? For some reason my blood is boiling just by looking at him.'_

Crowler then activated his duel vest and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery as well as the blazer that Crowler wore. Crowler just simply acted as though this was going to be a quick one.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication," Crowler answered. "Of course, you have to be accepted first." He then mentally added, _'Which I will make sure you don't.'_

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said as he puts his deck in his duel disk, but not after adding the card his Uncle gave him.

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as Jaden cut on his duel disk.

 **Crowler: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon **Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)** in defense mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green bird man appeared and knelt on its card image. "I'll also throw down a face-down." The image of a face-down card appeared on Jaden's field.

* * *

"Elemental Heros? What are they?" Syrus asked.

"They are a unique type of archtypes as their main strength are fusions." Bastion explained.

"He must be an expert if he's using that type of deck." Mike said walking towards the two. _'I wonder if he has that card?'_

Natsumi turns to Mike and can't help but feel intimidated by his presence.

* * *

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his card. _'Don't tell me what to do,'_ He then took a look at his hand. _'After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.'_ He grinned as he saw the cards in his hand. "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the spell card **Confiscation**!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were **Monster Reborn** , **The Warrior Returning Alive** , **Hero Signal** , and **Card of Sanctity**.

 **Crowler: 3000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when _I_ was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He looked at each card carefully and made his decision. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face down," Two face-down cards appeared in front of Crowler and he then took one more card and showed it to Jaden. "And last, but not least, I play **Heavy Storm**! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field."

A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's face-down **Draining Shield** was destroyed along with Crowler's two face-down cards. Jaden even noticed this. "Woopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out-of-turn." Crowler countered as he waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening," Crowler said dismissively before adding, "Not yet anyway!" Just as he did, two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

* * *

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called **Statue of the Wicked**." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"Strange; Confiscation, Heavy Storm, and Statue of the Wicked are rare and powerful cards. There's no way they could be on a standard test deck." Mike deduced.

"Why's that?" Syrus asked.

"Of course! They're all rare cards that can change the tide of the battle without any serious costs!" Bastion realized.

"Meaning?", Syrus asks still not getting the picture.

"It's probably his main deck!" Mike answered. "I guess that's punishment for being late for the examinations."

Hearing what Mike said Syrus and Natsume shivers in fear and said quietly. "Thank the Egyptian Gods, I came early."

"Huh? Did you two say something?", Mike asks.

"Nothing?!", Syrus and Natsume shrieks.

* * *

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." Torimaki, the boy with glasses and one of the boys with Chazz, said.

"Then this duel is over," Raizou, the other boy, said. "No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

Chazz grinned at this. "I wouldn't be too sure. I heard there is one card among the Elemental Heroes that is considered to be strongest. If that kid has it, then Crowler is the one in trouble." _'Come to think of it. I feel like I met him a long time ago.'_

"What an elitist snob," Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis. And besides this kind of rule was made by the head of the DAS.", Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to Jaden from his side of the field.

"You bet!" Jaden replied with an excited laugh. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon **Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)**!" In the place of Crowler's worm-like creatures stood a giant robotic monster that one could clearly see the working gears of it. Once again audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster.

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane said as he observed the duel.

* * *

"Wow, a monster that can stand toe to toe with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!?" Syrus shouts.

"Yes, I agree.", Bastion said.

Next to Mike a transparent Perfect Machine King appears.

" _So what do you think, master?_ ", Perfect Machine King asks.

' _Crowler may be rude and all, but it looks like he have a great bonding with his cards.'_ , Mike thought. ' _I have no reason to take his spirit cards._ '

"Don't be too sure. Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem is only second rate to his real legendary card.", Mike said shocking Syrus.

"You telling me, that Crowler has a card even stronger?", Syrus asks in horror.

"That's a secret.", Mike answers with a sly grin.

Natsumi turns and see Perfect Machine King. She quickly rub her eyes and look again only to find it done. ' _Am i going insane?_ '

* * *

"Now, now, I hope you're not _too_ scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

Jaden, however, looked as though he was having the time of his life! "No way, I've always wanted to take one on."

* * *

This shocked many people again, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience have its benefits after all."

"Give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

* * *

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, **Mechanized Melee**!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red mono-eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and sucker-punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

* * *

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained as he watched the duel. "Its attack points were way to low." His shoulders then slumped. "This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse," Bastion said as he remembered what he knows about Ancient Gear Golem. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defense points are dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus cried as he realized what was going to happen.

* * *

Just as Syrus mentioned that, a transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist slammed through Jaden's body.

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Crowler: 3000**

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking and laughed. "Now don't feel bad," He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing the familiar sound of Jaden's laughter.

"Now I _really_ wanna come to this school now!" He exclaimed excitedly. "You really know your stuff teach!"

This actually took Crower by surprise before he began to scowl angrily at Jaden. _'Doesn't he take a hint? He will_ not _be permitted to pass this exam!'_ He cursed mentally, _'And he will certainly not make a mockery of my deck!'_

' _Just look at him tremble,'_ Jaden mused as he reached to draw a card from his deck. _'He must_ really _be impressed by me!'_ But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him. He also recalled that he said that it belonged to him. _'You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.'_ Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! His initial shock wore off and he then made his decision. _I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.'_

"Okay, I summon **Winged Kuriboh (300/200)** in defense mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image. Some of the girls in the audience noted how cute the creature looked. "Next, I play one card face-down. Not bad, huh, teach?" He finished as a face-down card appeared behind the fur ball.

* * *

" _Master, that monster._ ", Perfect Machine King said to Mike.

' _I know, that is a duel spirit. For some reason that boy is making my skin cold._ ', Mike thought.

" _You think he's "Him"?_ ", Perfect Machine King asks.

* * *

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its defense points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with **Mechanized Melee**!"

Once again, the giant walking gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces. Jaden mentally said, _'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.'_

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

Jaden simply shrugged. "My gear's fine," He replied. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage!"

The info actually took Crowler by surprise. He knew what the original Kuriboh could do, but he never expected that his attack would be thwarted by a Kuriboh with wings. Some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

* * *

"Well how about that," Alexis said as she watched. "A technique the good doctor didn't know."

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis," Zane argued with a scolding tone. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

Mike chuckled at Crowler's reaction. "Man, people like him really need to learn to stop underestimating the Kuribohs!"

" _He should be glad it's not the devil version of them._ ", Perfect Machine King states.

' _Yeah, those types are nasty._ ', Mike thought with a shiver.

* * *

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted as Jaden placed Winged Kuriboh into his graveyard.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach!" Jaden shot back, "Just because you beat him doesn't give you the excuse to call him lame!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters," Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well you should be sorry," Jaden said as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favorites too, **Hero Signal**!" As his trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero," As a card shot out from his deck into his hand, he placed the card on the duel tray. " **Burstinatrix (1200/800)**!" From a column of red flames a gray-skinned woman in a red body-suit appeared and landed on the field. Just as she appeared, Jaden drew another card. "Now it's my move!" He then looked over his cards again. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you!"

He placed one of the cards in his hand into the spell/trap card zone. "First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" After Jaden played Avian again, it reappeared next to Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. "Then I play Card of Sanctity. This allows us to draw up to six card."

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt as he draws, but before he could go any further Jaden interrupted him yet again.

"I didn't say I was done yet," He said. "See, I _know_ that my two monsters aren't very powerful by _themselves,_ but they won't be here for long. I play **Double Summon** , which allows me to summon another monster. So by sacrificing my two heroes, I can now summon **Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2100)**! Light shined above the two heroes as they jump into it and a new monster comes out to the field. It was a tall, muscular person in a white bodysuit covering his whole form. The suit was highlighted in blue and red and had sharp blades extending from each elbow and a curved crest on his mask.

The mere appearance shock many of the audience, but not more than Chazz and Mike.

" _He has it! He really has it!_ ", Chazz thought in shock.

" _The strongest of the Elemental Heroes and the Symbol of the King!_ ", Mike thought as well. ' _That proves the Jaden is the reincarnation of the Supreme King!_ '

"I must say, that's an impressive monster but next time try summoning a monster with more attack points than the one that's already out." Crowler said with a little disappointment in his voice as he didn't consider the new monster to be a threat.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked as he looked at Jaden's monster.

"He means that the Neo's attack points are lower than the Golem's 3000 attack points," Bastion answered.

"Alright, young scholar," Crowler said in an almost exasperated tone, "I don't mean to rush you but I _am_ a busy man...are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened the field spell slot of his duel disk. "And, of course, I _knew_ my Neos have less attack points than your Golem," He then placed the card in the field spell slot. "That's why I'm activating the field spell, **Skyscraper**!" After he play the card, buildings that you would normally see in a big city like New York, literally, sprouts up from the field.

In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself. Meanwhile, Jaden's Neos was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed.

"Alright, Neos," Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics, but before that I play **Double Attack**! By discarding a monster with a level higher than Neos I'm allowed to have Neos attack twice." Jaden said discarding Yubel (0/0). He then point at the cog-powered machine. "Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with **Cosmic Crush**!" After he announce that, Neos jump from the building it stood on and dive towards Crowler's monster.

"Fine, bring him on," Crowler said thinking that Jaden has lost his mind. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single attack point of my Golem!" Neos then lands on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach," Jaden reveals, confusing Crowler. "What it's done is _raise_ my Neos's attack by a total of 1000 points!"

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler cries, but it didn't stop Neos' attack as it launch itself at the Ancient Gear Golem with an attack power of 3500. Crowler panics as Neos pierce through the Golem causing it to fall on it's knees.

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler said in horror before a piece of debris fell on his head, despite it being a hologram.

"And don't forget my Double Attack." Jaden said, catching Crowler's attention. Crowler looks up and sees Neos tap his finger on the immobile golem causing it to fall apart on top of Crowler.

 **Jaden: 2000**  
 **Crowler: 0**

"And that's game!" Jaden announce as he point his index and middle fingers at Crowler in a sort of salute. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?"

As the holograms fade, a lot of people were actually stunned to see that Jaden actually beat the teacher in a duel, while the said teacher used his own deck. Crowler was aghast at this whole thing. He had been beaten by a kid who was late and who was a mere amateur!

"Impossible," He seethe, "There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!"

Up in the stands, Chazz makes a blood thirsty smile. "Looks, like things are going to be interesting."

Alexis was also smiling at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then notice that Zane had already left.

Syrus and Natsume was cheering for Jaden himself, "Yay! Jaden won!" The two unknowingly hug each other and realize what they were doing separate looking away.

' _Nice,'_ Bastion mused as he watched Jaden do a victory dance. _'I could use some competition.'_

Mike walks away deep in thought at he saw. ' _Is this a coincidence or is it fate?_ '

After his victory dance, Jaden took out the Winged Kuriboh card he got earlier. "We made it," He said. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners."

Winged Kuriboh responds with a coo and winks at him.

* * *

Next Episode:

Jaden: Fun! Fun! Fun! Duel are so much fun, aren't they?

Syrus: Mm-hm...

Jaden: What's with the long face? We got accepted by Duel Academy!

Syrus: Yeah, you're right.

Jaden: Hey, you know, Dr. Crowler was awesome...

Syrus: And so was Bastion... and I heard this years supply of students are really strong.

Jaden: Really?! I'm looking forward to it!

Syrus: Next time, it's "Flame Wingman"!

Jaden: Yep, Just you wait, Duel Academy!


	4. Flame Wingman

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

Chapter Two: Flame Wingman!

* * *

The new students were supposed to be taking a helicopter to Academy Island, as that was the fastest way. However, something went wrong with the engines to the helicopter, making it unable to fly, so the teachers were forced to find other means to get the new students to the island. An all-expense paid cruise was what they decided on and the students are happy, though Natsumi suspect foul play.

"Have you been abusing your powers, Yubel?", Natsumi asks with suspicion.

"Why, what ever do you mean?", Yubel asks innocently.

"I just find it strange that you were gone the moment the engines failed.", Natsumi said.

" _Oh, look at the time._ ", Yubel said before disappearing.

"Don't you disappear on me!", Natsumi screams unintentionally attracting a crowd. Natsumi blushes in embarrassment and walks away.

Natusmi sees a line up of student and notice the ship's crew are giving them boxes. She realize the those are the school's uniform and equipment and hurries.

* * *

Both Jaden and Syrus enters their cabin carrying their boxes. The two open their boxes and inside it is a red blazer and uniform, a shiny new Academy-issued duel disk and a PDA.

"I've never been on a cruise before," Syrus said, putting the blazer back into his box before sitting down beside it. "Have you?"

"Not really. I usually take a plane."

Just then the two heard and announcement.

" _Will all freshment please report to the dining room._ ", the captain said.

* * *

The freshmen all stand in dining room. Jaden stands behind Syrus with the rest of the Slifers, while Yubel looks around scanning the students duel energy. So far she finds that, Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Mike, a blue hair girl, and several others rival that of Jaden and Natsumi.

A moment later, the large screen that hung in front of the freshmen flickers on, revealing a bald man who looked to be in his late forties with a goatee and a red—almost maroon—blazer. " _Welcome, Dueling Elites._ " Chancellor Sheppard greets pleasantly. Jaden has already fallen asleep with Natsume covering her face in embarrassment. " _I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster of Duel Academy, and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world. Work hard in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. The boat will reach the island soon, so until then enjoy._ " The image the disappear.

* * *

Later, Jaden and Syrus find themselves outside, leaning against one of the stone pillars that lined the main walkway leading to the main building. Jaden was looking through his PDA, or Duel Pilot as it was called, to see what dorm he is in and sees that he is in Slifer Red. Bastion walks by with another Ra student at that moment and Jaden looks up.

"Hey, Bastion, are you in Red too?" he asks the Ra.

"Nope, I can tell from my uniform. I'm a Ra Yellow.", Bastion explains revealing his outfit.

"Oh, so that's what your uniform color means?", Jaden said looking at his blazer.

"Why are you in Red? That's peculiar.", Bastion said.

"Hmmm? That's putting it somewhat vaguely...", Jaden said in annoyance.

"Well, don't let it bother you. Think of it as an honor. I'll be on my way, now, Number 1.", Bastion said as he and his friend takes off.

"Well, you just better do your best, and try not to let things get you down!", Jaden said waving his hand.

"Oh, that reminds me. I believe your dorms are over there.", Bastion said pointing towards the cliff.

"Come on, Sy. Let's go check out our dorm. See ya later, Bastion."

Bastion nods and Jaden jogs off.

"Wait up!" Syrus shouts, running after the other Slifer.

"Say, Bastion. Is that the guy who defeated Dr. Crowler?", his Ra friend asks.

"Yes, Cloud. His name is Jaden Yuki and plays an Elemental Hero deck. Just like you.", Bastion answers.

Cloud then looks at Jaden with an intrigue look.

* * *

At the same time, Natsume wanders around the academy so she can remember the locations of every buildings. On her way to the female Obelisk dorm, she was reading the rule book of the academy. Not looking at where she is going she accidentally bumps into someone.

Natusme looks at who she bumped into and recognize her as the blue hair girl back on the boat. She was of average height with long light blue hair and navy eyes. Like Natsume, she was dressed in the traditional female Obelisk uniform, though the colors are sapphire blue and white stripes.

"Sorry," Natsume apologizes politely.

"That's alright." the girl said picking herself up. "I can see you're a freshman."

"Yeah, my brother, Jaden is one too."

"The one who defeated Crowler? But don't look alike." the girl said. "I'm Lauren, by the way."

"And I'm Natsume," Natsume said. "To be precise Jaden is my cousin. I just call him my brother."

"Makes sense.", Lauren said. "I can tell you are a very strong duelist. How about a duel?"

"Right now?", Natsume asks.

"Actually there's going to be a special event during the Welcome Dinner at our dorm. I was hoping if you would like to participate?", Lauren asks.

"I would love too.", Natsume answers. The two then walk to their dorm.

* * *

"This is our dorm? It looks more like an outhouse with a deck," Syrus exclaims in disbelief upon seeing the dorm. It was a two-story apartment-like yellow building with a red roof and a balcony sitting near a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

Jaden, on the other hand, was smiling as he leans against the railing while Syrus walks onto the second floor to join him. "Are you kidding me, Syrus? This place is great. I mean, just check out the view," he said.

"Well, it is a pretty nice view," Syrus admits.

Jaden nodded in agreement before leading the way toward their dorm room. "Alrighty, this is our room, Sy," he said; he had found out the two of them were roommates on his Duel Pilot.

Opening the door, he led the way into the room. The room was small with two desks on the left well, a window across from the door, a three-person bunk bed on the right wall with a small stove next to the door. The walls were pale-yellow and seemed to be peeling in some places while the floor was covered in pale-pink carpet.

"Well, it's surprisingly small, but there's enoough room to live on, and that suits me just fine.", Jaden said looking around.

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams, and now roommates?" Syrus said, causing Jaden to glance back at him. "You think we were connected in some past ancient life, Jaden? Like you the Egyptian Pharaoh and I the Guardian Seto?"

Jaden simply chuckle. "No offense, but I'm pretty sure those are already taken.", he said. "Besides, being called "Pharaoh" is kinda weird for me."

' _Said the Supreme King of Darkness.'_ , Yubel said quietly to herself giggling.

"Then, how about "Big Bro"?," Syrus asks.

"Well I could go for that.", Jaden said. "But first, let's work on some lights." He walked over to the window and pulls back the curtains, allowing the sun's rays to enter the room.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason," a voice snaps, causing Syrus to jump onto Jaden's arms while Jaden, just look toward its source, which was coming from the top bunk.

"Sorry," Syrus said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there," Jaden said.

"Well, can you see me now?" An angry heavyset boy who looked vaguely like a koala with thick eyebrows, black hair and a big nose looked at them over the top bunk. In Jaden's and Syrus' eyes it was a duel monster, Death Koala. The two hugs and screams.

"A-a Death Koala!", Jaden screams wondering what a physical duel spirit is doing here.

' _Calm down, that's just a human who looks like one. Surprisingly similar._ ' Yubel said..

"Don't call me a koala!" the boy demands, scowling. "I'm your roommate, Chumley Huffington!"

"Sorry, I'm Jaden Yuki," Jaden said.

"And I'm Syrus," Syrus said.

Chumley then turns his back on them. "Do either of you know what the "Red" in "Slifer Red" means?"

"Does it have some sort of meaning?", Syrus asks.

""Red is for "Red Zone." It means we're all a chancy bunch. There are three-colored dorms in Duel Academy; one named after each of the Egyptian God Cards. There're the Obelisk Blue Students, the Ra Yellow Students and the Slifer Red students. Now, the Obelisks are the highest ranking students; most of 'em get into the school and their rank by really high grades while others have connections. Ras are really gifted kids that have a lot of potential."

"What about Slifer Red?" Syrus said.

"It's a beat-up gathering place for the dropouts with horrible grades."

Syrus sweat drops.

"Do you get it? Those that've been sent here never had a future from the get-go."

* * *

Both Syrus and Jaden walks toward the main building with Syrus completely blue.

"You're still feeling down?", Jaden asks.

"It's thanks to what Chumely said...", Syrus said in a depressed manner.

"But I really like red! Seething flames, boiling blood... It's perfect for a zealous guy like me! And besides, Yugi's main Egyptian God card was Slifer during Battle City, so we should feel honored."

"Y-you're right..." Syrus said regaining his confidence as a fiery aura surrounds him. "What's the point in felling down now? It was cowardly of me to get all depressed before anything started, Big Br-."

Syrus finds Jaden already heading towards the main building.

* * *

"Hurry up, Syrus! There's some sweet duel action going on right now!" Jaden was approaching fast with Syrus hanging behind.

"How do you know? You got a sixth sense about dueling or something?" Syrus gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Jaden grins as they slowed to a walking pace, "It's in the air, Syrus. Can't you just smell it?"

"Maybe, if the pollen count was lower..." Syrus said. He sees Jaden entering a large room. "Hey! Is it all right to just barge in there?!"

The boys veered to the left into a very large room. The room was huge, with stands all around the walls and smack dab in the middle of it, was a large platform with wires coming out of the bases.

"Now this is sweet. This is the best dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden said, looking around the place.

"This Duel Field is installed with the latest equipment! The sound equipment and virtual system are all-new versions!" Syrus said in a fan boy tone, but then became worried about something. "But do you think we're allowed in here? I don't want us to get into trouble or anything,"

Jaden shook his head, "Nah, we're students here and this _is_ our campus," he pointed out.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue campus. No Slifer Red slackers allowed!"

They all turned their heads to see a pair of teenage boys walking up to them, wearing dark blue blazers. They were the same guys hanging around Chazz at the entrance exams; Torimaki and Raizou.

Raizou smirks, "That's right," he then points to something behind them, "Look at the crest!" Jaden and Syrus turn to see a large symbol was above the entrance of the duel arena. It looked like a symbol representation of a demonic creature that had horns coming out of the sides of its head, and the symbol itself was painted blue.

"This is Blue Territory, no Reds allowed here!" Torimaki sneers.

Syrus turns to them, "Oh...sorry. We didn't know. We'll leave, right Bro?" he asks, looking at Jaden.

Jaden shrugs, "Nah, I don't think so. We don't have to leave if...," he then points to the blue students, "One of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist!" he offers.

Torimaki looks at Jaden for a few moments, "Wait a minute...you're that kid!"

Before any of them could ask them by what he meant, Raizou turns his head, "Hey Chazz! The guy who beat Dr. Crowler is here!" he calls out.

Both of the Slifer students turn to see a taller boy in blue with spikey black hair and cold eyes staring down at them, or rather Jaden in particular. Jaden wave at the new kid, "Hey, sup? I'm Jaden and you're...Chuzz was it?" he asked, looking at the first two blues. The kid growls.

"He's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist at Duelist Prep School and a member of the Princeton Family, so you be sure to pay the proper respect!" Torimaki snaps. His partner nods, "Yeah, he's gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in da world!".

Jaden scoffs and cross his arms over his chest, "Impossible...,"

"What did you just say?" the Raizou hisses.

"I said it's impossible for _him_ to be the next King of games...'cuz that's exactly what I'm gonna be!" Jaden explains with a grin. The Obelisks stares at him and started laughing at what they had heard.

The two boys stops laughing abruptly and glares at Jaden, "You? A Slifer Slacker, the next King of Games? That'll be the day!"

"Can it you two!" a cold voice orders.

Chazz walk down the ramp a little bit to get into their view some more, "That guy is better than the two of you. He's the guy who defeated Dr. Crowler in his entry exam duel and possess the strongest Elemental HERO card."

"That was skill." Jaden said.

"I'd like to see this skill for myself now. In the open field.", Chazz smirks.

Jaden's grin became bigger, "Sounds like a challenge!"

"Well this certainly is a motley crew...," said a new voice.

They all turned to see a pair of Obelisk students walking up to them; Alexis Rhodes, and Natsume.

"Wow...She's pretty?" Syrus whispers loudly looking at Alexis.

"We haven't been here a full day and you're already looking for trouble, Jay," Natsume said, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Hey, I was not looking for trouble," Jaden protests.

Chazz smirks down at Alexis. "Hey, Alexis. You come to watch me duel with my opponent Jaden? It'll be a long duel, but it'll be fun too.", he said.

"Yeah, especially when he kicks your ass.", Natsume sneers.

"You better save your insults after the duel, girl." Chazz lectures. "After all you could hurt someone's feelings."

"By the way, Chazz, I came to remind you guys that you're late for the Obelisks' Welcome Dinner," she said.

"Oh, yeah," Chazz said, leaping over the railing and landing lightly on the arena floor. "Come on, guys." The three Obelisks left the arena.

Alexis shook her head before glancing at the two Slifers. "Sorry about him. Not all us Obelisks are like that. Chazz is just a big jerk, especially with Slifers," she said.

"Yeah, I know not all Obelisks aren't like. Lil sis isn't," Jaden said with a shrug. "Besides, it's no big deal."

"Huh?" Alexis looked surprised and confused.

"Those types don't really bother me," Jaden said. "Besides, I could take him down in one turn."

"Right." Natsume said deadpanned.

"Okay, two turns. Maybe two and a half," Jaden said thoughtfully while Yubel, who had appeared next to Jaden, snickers; Alexis also chuckles.

"What's so funny?" clueless Jaden asks.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Alexis said. "Oh, yeah, the Slifer Welcome Dinner is starting too and you don't wanna be late."

Jaden's eyes gleam. "Oh, yeah. We'd better go before it's all gone. See ya, Sis!" Jaden didn't even wait for Natsume to reply as he dash off.

"Wait up!" Syrus shouted, running after him.

Jaden skids to a stop near the doors to the arena before looking over his shoulder. "Oh, right! What's your name?" he calls.

Alexis blinks before she smile. "My name's Alexis, Alexis Rhodes."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Jaden. Well, see ya," Jaden said before he left the arena with a gasping Syrus just behind him.

"Well, we should probably get going," Alexis said to Natsume; freshman nods before leaving the arena with Alexis.

* * *

The Obelisk, and Ra students were having a great feast, while the Slifers... Well not so much.

"This is our big fancy welcome dinner?", a Slifer asks looking at his food.

Japanese grilled fish, japanese pickle, rice and miso soup.

"The other dorms are having an incredible feast!"

"And to make things worse, our dorm leader isn't even human!"

A large brown fat cat with dark brown stripes yawns.

"He's a cat...?"

If on cue, a tall, skinny man with dark hair and a pair of glasses came into the Slifer Dorm's meal hall following him was a tall, good looking woman with long black hair and brown eyes. "Hello, children," he greets with a slight German accent. "I'm Professor Banner and this is Professor Hibiki. Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…"

"This is great!" Jaden, who had already started to eat, much to Yubel's exasperated amusement, exclaimed.

"Jaden, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves," Syrus said.

"Okay, how 'bout this? I'm starving," Jaden said.

 _'You're_ _always starving,_ ' Yubel said with a snort.

Banner was walking over to join them.

"He's walking over here," Syrus warns as the headmaster came to a stop by their table. "I mean, he's…" Jaden sweat drops when he sees Banner in front of him.

"Well, since some of us can't wait," Banner said. There was a slight scolding note in his friendly voice but it faded as he added, "Let's eat."

"All right," Jaden said, continuing to eat.

* * *

Chazz was leaning on the railing of his room balcony looking up the night sky. A small yellow duel spirit walks to him wearing a nightcap.

' _Boss. You're not taking part of the party?_ ', the spirit asks.

"Ojama Yellow...", Chazz said surprise to see his duel spirit. He then looks up to the full moon. "Not really. I'm just riled up to duel Jaden Yuki. I've been waiting for a challenge ever since mom passed and you came along."

' _I know you'll win, Boss!_ ', Ojama Yellow said.

* * *

Later that day, Jaden and Syrus were in their dorm with Chumley when Jaden's Duel Pilot went off, indicating he had a message. Accessing the message, Jaden saw it was from Chazz and the Obelisk was challenging him to a duel in the Obelisk's arena where the winner would receive the loser's best card.

Naturally, Jaden—who never backed down from a challenge—agreed, even though Chumley told him that he was crazy to duel someone like Chazz.

Now, Jaden and Syrus were entering the Obelisk's arena they had visited earlier to find Chazz and his two friends already waiting. Chazz was standing on the duel platform while his friends were standing next to it.

"Well, well, well you showed up.," Chazz greets him.

"Of course," Jaden said. "I never back down from a challenge. There was no way I was gonna miss this." He jumps into the dueling platform and went to one end while Chazz went to the other while Syrus stood on the sidelines.

"You're going to show me either the dumb luck or the skill that beat Dr. Crowler." Chazz said.

"Yeah and we're gonna find out something else too, which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games," Jaden added.

"Remember! We'll be using the Ante Rule, thus putting both our best cards at stake. Just hope one of us finish before security comes."

"Yeah, I'm ready for anything. Now game on," Jaden said, activating his duel disk at the same time as Chazz.

"Duel," they declares as they draw their starting hands.

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"I'll start first!" Chazz said as he draws his sixth card. "I'll start by summoning **Reborn Zombie (1000/1600)** in Defense Mode and then I'll play one card face down."

The monster that the Obelisk summoned was a zombie that looked as though it was decaying with a tattered cloak, no eyes and gray hair; the bones of one hand and one foot were showing.

' _Duels contain the element of luck as long as there's drawing. however, what decides a match is a strategy based on careful calculations._ ', Chazz thought.

Jaden drew his sixth card after Chazz signals the end of his turn. "That's one way to start a duel but I'm going bigger," he said as he looked over his hand. "I'm starting off by playing the Spell Card **Polymerization** and I'll fuse **Elemental HERO Avian (1000/1000)** and **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (1200/800)** in my hand to summon **Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (2100/1200)**."

A green hero with white wings and a gray-skinned heroine in a strangely revealing red bodysuit with black hair appeared on the field before they fused together to create a large red-and-green humanoid creature with one white wing on its left side and a dragon's head on its right side.

"I said I'd start big, didn't I?" Jaden said with a smirk.

Chazz smirks. "I was hoping you would," he said.

"Why's that?" Jaden did not like Chazz's tone of voice.

The Obelisk smirks as he said, "I know every well that the main power of Elemental HEROs are fusion monster. Someone with knowledge like that can be very dangerous. For example, **Chthonian Polymer** , do your stuff," he order; the holographic card depicts a man wrapped in flames.

"What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?" Syrus asks.

"I knew it! I knew we'd find you guys here!"

"Jay, I thought you said you weren't going to be looking for trouble."

"Alexis? Natsume?" Syrus said, surprised to find Alexis and Natsume entering the arena.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty Trap Card," Alexis explains. "It allows you to take control of your opponent's Fusion Monster, so long as you sacrifice one of your own."

"But, Jaden just brought out a Fusion Monster," Syrus gasps.

"This isn't going to end well…for Chazz," Natsume said with a shake of her head.

"Why's that?" Alexis asks.

"Let's just say Jaden does not like it when he loses his monsters."

"I figured you'd summon up a Fusion Monster. I now sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman, Slacker," Chazz said as his monster exploded and Flame Wingman, with a cry, disappears from Jaden's side of the field to reappear on Chazz's; except, this time it was darker and surrounded by a dark aura.

* * *

Eyecatcher

Jaden and Flame Wingman

Chazz and Chthonian Ploymer

* * *

"I still have my normal summon," he said. "And I'm summoning **Elemental HERO Clayman (800/2000)** to my field in Defense Mode." He place the card on his duel disk and a large, clay giant with a small red head appears on the field.

 _'_ _Why's Flame Wingman on the other side of the field?_ ' Clayman asks curiously.

 _'Trap_ ,' Yubel replied.

 _'Oh_.'

"Then, I place one card face down and end my turn," Jaden said, slipping a card into a card slot. Jaden then sees Chazz having a shocked look on his face before rubbing his eyes. Jaden and Yubel realize to their shock that he might be able to see her so Yubel quickly return to his deck and Jaden signals his other spirit to stay low and remain silent.

Chazz drew another card from his deck. "My turn, draw!" he said. "I summon, **Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400)**." A warrior in dark armor, wielding a large blade appears on the field next to Flame Wingman.

"Flame Wingman, attack his Clayman. **Flame Shoot!** " Chazz orders and Flame Wingman flew into the air but, before he could unleash his attack, Jaden pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate my Trap, **Negate Attack** , to stop the attack and end the Battle Phase," he said.

Syrus and Natsume both release the breath they had been holding.

Chazz sneers. "Not so fast I play the Spell Card **Trap Cancellation** , by 1000 of my lifepoints, I can negate a Trap Card and destroy it." he said.

Jaden's Negate Attack then explodes along with Clayman.

"Due to Flame Wingman's effect, the ATK of the destroyed opposing monster is dealt as damage to the opposing player!"

Jaden then sees Flame Wingman right in front of him and get blasted in close range.

 **Chazz: 3000**

 **Jaden: 3200**

"You don't have a card left to defend you! Chthonian Soldier, Wind Storm Slash!"

Chthonian Soldier jumps and cuts Jaden down forcing him onto his knees.

Natsume was shocked at what she saw. Until now, no one was able to force Jaden onto his knee. She then suspects that Chazz is as powerful everyone thinks.

 **Chazz: 3000**

 **Jaden: 2000**

"I know that's not everything you have. So till then I place one card face down and end my turn!"

Muffled sounds were heard as Jaden's shoulders shook. "I thought Heroes never cry." Chazz taunts

The 'crying' turns into laughter as Jaden lifts his head, a large goofy smile on his face, "This is too fun!"

Chazz stares at him, "What!"

Jaden wipes his chin, "Duel Academy sure is fun! Never thought someone like you could actually give me a hard time. This is going to be great!"

"What was that?"

Natsume was shocked at hearing Jaden say that. He never admits he was having a hard time and Chazz has the honor to be the first.

"My turn, then," Jaden said, drawing a card. "And I'm summoning **Elemental HERO Sparkman (1600/1400)** to my field in Attack Mode!" Jaden adds and a warrior clad in blue-and-gold armor appeared on the field. "Go, Sparkman, attack Chthonian Soldier, **Static Shockwave** ," Jaden orders and Sparkman unleashes a blast of electricity that slams into the soldier, destroying it and conjuring up a cloud of dust.

 **Chazz: 2600**

 **Jaden: 2000**

Unfortunately, the soldier's curved blade suddenly flies up before sailing through the air to slam into Jaden's gut, causing him to wince in pain.

Chazz smirks. "Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage to your Life Points as I did," he explains.

 **Chazz: 2600**

 **Jaden: 1600**

"Your big brother has high spirits, but is pretty careless.", Alexis said to Natsume. "To not notice a monster effect like that..."

"Trust me, I know. Even if you explain before he attacks. He attacks.", Natsume said with a sweat drop.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Jaden said.

Chazz draws his card. ' _That face down might be a turning point for this guy, since he summoned a monster out in the open in attack mode, despite me having Flame Wingman. Unfortunately nothing in my hand that can help, so..._ '

"I'll take the risk. Now, Flame Wingman, attack Jaden's Sparkman!" Chazz orders and Flame Wingman leaps into the air again.

"Not gonna happen, Chazz. I activate my Trap, **Mirror Gate** ," Jaden said, revealing the Trap Card on the field.

"Yes!" Natsume cheer.

"What!", Chazz shouts in shock that Jaden possess a card like that and making a big mistake.

Alexis nods. "Jaden is getting his Flame Wingman back." she said.

"Good move!" Syrus said.

Flame Wingman and Sparkman, who were about to battle, suddenly switch places and Wingman destroys Sparkman, taking out a chunk of Chazz's Life Points.

 **Chazz: 2100**

 **Jaden: 1600**

"And Flame Wingman's Special Ability now activates," Jaden said cheerfully. "Now, you lose Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's Attack Points."

Chazz's eyes widened and he shouts out in surprise when Flame Wingman appears in front of him and flames sprouts from his dragon's head, covering Chazz in flames.

 **Chazz: 500**

 **Jaden: 1600**

"Huh, I guess Chazz isn't as good as he thinks he is," Natsume muse.

"It could still be anyone's game," Alexis points out.

"He is good." Raizou, who had been silent throughout the majority of the duel, shouts.

"Doesn't look like it to me. Jay's one move away from winning," Natsume said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself! It's still my turn! I play the Spell Card **Chthonian Blast!** During the turn in which one of my monster is destroyed it destroys one monster on the field, dealing damage equal to half that monster's ATK!"

Flame Wingman was caught in a whirlwind and explodes.

"Just when I got him back.", Jaden said.

 **Chazz: 700**

 **Jaden: 550**

"Oh no, Chazz now has the advantage already." Syrus cries.

"Jaden'll pull through," Natsume said confidently. _He usually does,_ she thought.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Chthonian Soldier, but he won't stay here for long as I sacrifice him to summon **Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700)** to the field." His soldier reappeared briefly before vanishing to be replace by an armored man with a black cape atop an armored horse and wielding a battle axe in his hands.

"Not bad," Jaden said calmly.

"I'm not done yet. I play Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring back Chthonian Soldier. And finally I play this face down and end my turn. Make your next move. It'll be your last."

"We'll see about that." Jaden said with a grin.

Chazz stares. "What? A duel is determined with 99% intelligence, with luck playing its part a mere 1%."

"I'll risk it all on that 1%! My draw will call out a miracle!," Jaden said with Winged Kuriboh cooing in agreement, reaching towards his deck to draw his next card and grin when he saw what it was. "Yes! I have this duel…"

Alexis's eyes suddenly widen as a nervous look crossed her face. "Guys! We've got company! Campus security. If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted."

"What?" Syrus shouts.

Jaden looks at her. "What? You mean times up, already?!" he said.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she pull out her Duel Pilot. "You may not realize it, but you two have been dueling for nearly an hour."

"What?! That long?"

"Come on, Chazz." Torimaki said in a panic. "Let's go!"

"Tch, fine." Chazz said before turning away from the others.

"Hey, wait, the duel isn't over," Jaden protests, wanting to finish his turn because the card he drew was his ticket to winning.

Chazz jumps off the platform and start walking away. "That's plenty. You've shown me how capable you are. Looks like I have to take you on seriously to beat you." he said.

Natsume scowls.

"But…" Jaden began stubbornly.

"Jay, we gotta get outta here," Syrus shouts.

Natsume jumps onto the platform and grab Jaden's arm. "Come on," she said, tugging at Jaden's arm.

 _'Jaden, move now,_ ' Yubel said sternly.

"Yes, Mom," Jaden said as Natsume drags him out of the arena.

* * *

Getting out of the arena hadn't been as hard as Natsume thought it would be but that was primarily because Alexis knew the back way out. Once they were outside the main building, Natsume let go of Jaden's arm.

"You sure are stubborn," Alexis said.

"Only about my dueling," Jaden said with a scowl.

"Oh, get over it. You can beat him next time." Natsume said while Syrus shakes his head and sighs.

"Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis," Syrus said.

Alexis smiles. "No problem. I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden," she said.

"It's okay. I already know how it would have ended anyway," Jaden said.

The Obelisk girl raise an eyebrow. "Oh? From my point of view, it could have gone either way." she said.

"Not after I drew this," Jaden said, revealing that the card he drew before they were forced to end the duel; it was Monster Reborn.

"I would've brought back Flame Wingman, destroyed Mefist the Infernal General and his Attack Points would've been taken out of Chazz's Life Points," Jaden said.

"In other words, you would've won," Natsume said while Alexis looks surprised.

"Yup. Well, catch ya later, Alexis, Sis." Jaden said before he wave at the two Obelisk girls and he and Syrus ran toward the Slifer Dorm.

 _Well, I'm sure this is going to be one interesting year,_ Alexis thought before she and Natsume made their way back to their dorm.

* * *

On their way Natsume sees Chazz standing by the lake looking at the stars. She decides to have a word with him and tell Alexis good night.

"What do you want, girl?", Chazz asks.

"First off, I have a name. It's Natsume.", Natsume said puffing her cheeks. "And second of all you sure are arrogant saying that you haven't gone serious."

"What I said about me not being serious is true. The deck I used in that duel is not my real deck." Chazz reveals shocking Natsume. "By the way, what was the card Jaden drew?"

Natsume tells Chazz that it was Monster Reborn and how Jaden would have used it.

"Is that so? Then it's a good thing I had this face down.", Chazz said showing Natsume the card he had faced down during his final turn.

Natsume was in complete shock at what she saw. It was the Trap Card **Shift**. Had Flame Wingman attacked Mefist at that time, Chazz would have used Shift to make Flame Wingman to attack Chthonian Soldier instead. The attack would make Chazz's life points hit zero, but Chthonian Soldier's effect would also make Jaden's life points his zero resulting in a tie.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", Chazz said heading for his dorm. "Don't tell Jaden about my card.

"Alexis is right. This year is going to be interesting.", Natsume said with a smile.

* * *

Next Episode:

Jaden: Aw man! I really wanted to finish the duel.

Syrus: But you would have won.

Jaden: True, I wonder what Natsume was doing before the duel.

Syrus: I heard she had a duel with a strong duelist.

Jaden: Really? I have to see it.

Syrus: Unfortunately you missed it by eating, plus it was in the girl's dorm.

Jaden: Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!

Syrus: Next time, Freshman Natsume vs Elite Lauren!

Jaden: So cool!


	5. Freshman Natsume vs Elite Lauren

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

Chapter Three: Freshman Natsume vs Elite Lauren!

* * *

Natsume and Lauren enters the Obelisk Girls Dorm. "I never thought we have to enter the dorm by boat.", Natsume said carrying her bags.

"It's so we don't get any peeping toms.", Lauren explains carrying at least two luggage with great strength.

" _How is she able to carry that with her hourglass figure?_ ' Natsume though to herself. "You know I just realize something."

"What that?"

"Your uniform looks different to the one I wear."

"Oh, that's because I'm in the Elite."

"Elite? What's that?"

"It's a rank above the Obelisk. The Elites are practically the most powerful duelists in the island and there are two ways to achieve that rank. For freshmen they must have 100% on there written exam and win the duel exam with no loss of life points and in one turn."

"Wow, I can see these Elites are no pushovers."

"The second way, once a year there is a special exam where the Chancellor hand picks powerful duelists regardless of ranks and takes them to a separate island from duel academy. I'm not sure what type of tests are they, due to them changing it every year, but the final part of it involves dueling a current Elite member. Of coarse you don't have to win against them to pass."

"Wow. I got full marks on my written test, but I won my duel in two turns with no life point loss."

"I'm sure you'll do well on the second path."

"Thank, so what special treatments do the Elite gets?"

"We can customize our uniforms and duel disks."

"Wow, customize our duel disk? I could go with that."

Lauren and Natsume stops by their room, but to their surprise they're in the same room.

"Now this is just awkward.", Lauren said.

"Why do I get a strange sense of Deja Vu?", Natsume said.

Elsewhere Jaden and Syrus sneezes.

* * *

After they two finish their unpacking both Natsume and Lauren walks out their room. Lauren tells Natsume that she is going to the main building to have her uniform and duel disk customize and meet the other new Elites. In the main building the two runs into a blonde Obelisk girl who introduces herself as Alexis Rhodes. "Congratulations on your dueling exams. You were so close to become an Elite." Alexis said.

"I still didn't make it, but it just means I have to work hard to make it to the Elites." Natsume blushes. "So do you know your way around this place?"

"Somewhat. I've actually been going around trying to round up all the Obelisks for the welcome dinner. Well minus the Elite, since they are customizing their uniforms and disks." Alexis said. "I think there are a few in our duel arena. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Natsume said with a shrug while Lauren waves farewell walking to a separate hallway. Natsume follows Alexis as she leads the way toward the arena.

When they enters the arena, it was in time to see Chazz Princeton glaring down at Jaden who was coolly gazing back up at him. Syrus stood next to Jaden, looking worried while two of Chazz's friends stands off to the side, looking smug.

"Well, this is certainly a motley crew," Alexis said as she walks over to stand beside the dueling platform.

"We haven't been here a full day and you're already looking for trouble, Jay," Natsume said, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Hey, I was not looking for trouble," Jaden protests.

Chazz smirks down at Alexis. "Hey, Alexis. You come to watch me duel with my opponent Jaden? It'll be a long duel, but it'll be fun too," he said.

"Yeah, especially when he kicks your ass," Natsume sneers.

"You better save your insults after the duel, girl.", Chazz lectures. "After all you could hurt someone's feeling."

"By the way, Chazz, I came to remind you guys that you're late for the Obelisks' Welcome Dinner," Alexis said.

"Oh, yeah," Chazz said, leaping over the railing and landing lightly on the arena floor. "Come on, guys." The three Obelisks left the arena.

Alexis shakes her head before glancing at the two Slifers. "Sorry about him. Not all us Obelisks are like that. Chazz is just a big jerk, especially with Slifers," she said.

"Yeah, I know not all Obelisks aren't like. Lil sis isn't," Jaden said with a shrug. "Besides, it's no big deal."

"Huh?" Alexis looked surprised and confused.

"Those types don't really bother me," Jaden said. "Besides, I could take him down in one turn."

"Right." Natsume said deadpanned.

"Okay, two turns. Maybe two and a half," Jaden said thoughtfully while Yubel, who had appeared next to Jaden, snickers; Alexis also chuckles.

"What's so funny?" clueless Jaden asks.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Alexis said. "Oh, yeah, the Slifer Welcome Dinner is starting too and you don't wanna be late."

Jaden's eyes gleam. "Oh, yeah. We'd better go before it's all gone. See ya, Sis!" Jaden didn't even wait for Natsume to reply as he dash off.

"Wait up!" Syrus shouts, running after him.

Jaden skids to a stop near the doors to the arena before looking over his shoulder. "Oh, what was your name again?" he calls.

Alexis blinks before she smile. "My name's Alexis, Alexis Rhodes."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Jaden. Well, see ya," Jaden said before he left the arena with a gasping Syrus just behind him.

"Well, we should probably get going," Alexis said to Natsume; the freshman nods before leaving the arena with Alexis.

Natsume notices something floating next to Alexis. She sees girl with flowing blue hair that extend past her curvy hips. Her eyes were covered with a red mask and her body was covered in a tight red and violet suit, complimenting her figure. Natsume realize that it is a duel spirit of Alexis, though Alexis is unaware of it.

* * *

Later at night in the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm everyone was enjoying their dinner party. Their headmaster introduce herself as Fonda Fontaine. Natsume holding a glass of cocktail sits next to Lauren now wearing a white top with multiple blue trimming and blue crystals covering the midriff, a white miniskirt with blue trimmings, white gloves with blue trimmings and white boots with blue trimmings (Basically her uniform resembles: Majestic Mech - Senku)

"Say, Lauren? I met this guy name Chazz Princeton. Do you know anything about him?", Natsume asks.

"Chazz Princeton? I don't know him personally, but I do know about his family; the Princeton Family.", Lauren answers. "If that's the case, then he must have a hard life."

"What makes you say that?", Natsume asks with concern.

"Its only rumors, but I heard the head of the family and private academy, Jiemma Princeton rules it with an iron fist." Lauren said. "It was said that his duel training is brutal as he sets the pain the maximum."

"But something like that could put people in the hospital!"

"Not only that he's training the duelists there into soldiers and I heard that I someone even lost once that said person gets either expelled or a brutal beating even if it's family members."

"Won't the authorities do anything about it?"

"The Princeton Family is one of the most influencing group in the world, second to Kaiba Corp. Plus they have great power in politics and finances."

Natsume begins to suspect the Chazz is only a jerk, because he was trained to become one and probably went to Duel Academy to escape. Mrs. Fontaine then stands in the middle of the room catching everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone. I can see you are all enjoying the dinner. Today there will be a special event coming in a few minutes. It will be a duel between Lauren our first female Elite and Natsume one of our top freshmen."

Everyone claps as the two said duelist walks to the middle to the room with their duel disks ready. Lauren's duel disk is now coated in blue crystals.

"I'm ready when you are.", Natsumi said.

"All right, let's do this. Just hope you can last more than one turn." Lauren said.

"I sure hope so. I am dueling an Elite.", Natsume said.

"Let's duel!" Natsume and Lauren declare, drawing their opening hands.

 **Lauren: 4000**

 **Natsume: 4000**

"I'll start first!", Natsume said as she draws her sixth car. "I summon **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (1800/1200)** in attack mode, play **Lightsworn Sanctuary** , and place one card face-down." A silver-haired warrior in gold-and-silver armor appears on the field. "During every end phase with Jain on the field, I send the top 2 card in my deck to the graveyard."

"Not bad. Not watch this.", Lauren said as she draws her card. "First I play **Shrink** on your Jain, decreasing her (I think it's a girl) attack in half. Next I summon **Royal Knight (1300/800)** in attack mode." A creature in a shape of an angel, but a body of a machine appears on the field. "I then play **The Sanctuary in the Sky** and finally equip my Knight with **Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou** increasing his ATK by 500." The field shrouds in clouds as a large temple rise behind Lauren. Royal Knight's regular sword gets replaced by a large broad sword. "Now my Knight attack her Paladin!"

Royal Knight spread it's wings and takes flight. It raise it's sword upward and dives down towards Jain. Jain raise her shield to block the attack only of the shield to be cut in half. Jain then explodes, while Natsume takes damage.

"There's more, whenever my Knight destroys a monster in battle I gain life points equal to the defense of that monster.", Lauren explains as gold sparkles shower her.

 **Lauren: 5200**

 **Natsume: 3600**

"Not only did she damaged Natsume, but she also increase her points greatly. So this is the power of the Elite.", Alexis notes in amazement.

"I then play one card face down and finally play **Card of Sanctity**! This card allows us to draw up to six cards.", Lauren explains as both she and Natsume draws up to six card. "I now end my turn."

"My turn.", Natsume declares drawing her seventh card. ' _That was clever. She used up her entire hand and then use Card of Sanctity to refill her hand full._ ' "I play this card in defense mode and play Monster Reborn to bring back my Jain."

"I activate my **Threatening Roar** Trap Card.", Lauren said. "You cannot declare an attack for this turn."

"Then I play two cards face down and end my turn.", Natsume said. "Thanks to Jain's effect I send my top two cards to the graveyard. And guess what I special summon **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (2100/300)** in attack mode thanks to his effect. He can only be special summoned by being sent from my deck to graveyard."

"Wow, Natsume have three monsters, three face-downs, and Lightsworn Sanctuary. That's a good line of defense.", Alexis notes. "But still Lauren now have a full hand."

"My turn!", Lauren said drawing her card. "I equip my Knight with **Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce** and **Malevolent Nuzzler**. The Twin Swords decrease my monster by 500 ATK in exchange to attack twice, but Malevolent Nuzzler increase his attack by 700 ATK." Two swords appears on Royal Knight's back and Witch of the Black Forest casts a spell powering up the Knight **(2000/800)**. "Now my Knight attack your defense monster."

The face-down flips revealing a white wolf. Royal Knight cuts it down in half.

"Thanks, but you just activated Ryko effect.", Natsume said.

"Sorry, but my Spell Card Baou negates that effect on whatever monster the equipped monster destroys.", Lauren said. "Now my Knight can attack your Paladin."

Royal Knight sheaths Baou and draws out Tryce and flies towards the Paladin.

"Not so fast! I activate my **Lightsworn Judgment**. I place this card on top of my deck. Next I play the Quick-Spell Card **Lightsworn Reuse** ; this allows me to use Jain's effect to send my top two card to the graveyard immediately, among them Lightsworn Judgement. This allows me to Judgement Dragon from my deck to my hand. Lastly, I activate **Lightsworn Barrier** ; by sending the top two cards to the graveyard I cancel the attack."

Royal Knight strikes at Paladin, but a crystal barrier blocks the attack saving the Paladin.

"Regardless I still gain Life Points from you Ryko.", Lauren said as gold sparkles shower her.

 **Lauren: 5300**

 **Natsume: 3600**

"Because I have more than four Lightsworn monster in the graveyard with different names I special summon my strongest monster **Judgement Dragon (3000/2600)**." A beautiful pale-blue dragon with long curved red claws appear on the field with a roar. "I play the spell card **Lightsworn Guard** ; this card protects my field from Judgement Dragon's effect."

"Effect? What effect?", Lauren asks.

"This effect, by sacrificing 1000 of my life points Judgement Dragon destroys all other cards on the field, but thanks to Lightsworn Guard my cards are safe.", Natsume said as Judgement shines a ray of light destroying every card on Lauren's field.

 **Lauren: 5300**

 **Natsume: 2600**

"Now I have my three monsters attack you directly."

"I play the Quick-Spell Card **Herald's Shield** ; for each fairy monster I send from my deck to my graveyard I stop one attack and I send three.", Lauren said.

"I end my turn now, which means I have to send four cards to my graveyard from my deck because of Judgment Dragon's effect," Natsume adds before milling those cards.

"A close move but this duel's over. You're a good opponent lasting this long." Lauren said as she draws a card and looks at it. She then smiles having the last piece.

' _I don't like the look of that smile._ ' Natsume thought.

"I play the Spell Card Celestial Transformation, which allows me to special summon a fairy monster from my hand, but in exchange lose half it's attack points and I choose **Bountiful Artemis (1600/1700)**.", Lauren said as a monster resembling Royal Knight, but with a purple cape and no legs appear on the field. "But she won't stay for long. I sacrifice her to summon one of my strongest monsters; **Majestic Mech - Goryu (2900/1800)**." Artemis disappears and a monster in a shape of a dragon, but body of a machine with gold crystals appears in the field. It shines a bright light making some of the girls see it as an angel.

"That's one cool monster, but it's not enough to make my life points hit zero plus my Lightsworn Barrier will stop you attack on my monsters.", Natsume said.

"True, which is why I play **Shooting Star Bow - Ceal**. It decreases my Goryu ATK by 1000, but allows him to attack directly which your trap can't stop." Lauren said as a bow appears in front of Goryu which it controls telepathically **(1900/1800)**. "Finally I play the spell card **Pump Up**! This doubles Goryu ATK." Goryu powers up with a gold aura surrounding it **(3800/1800)**.

Many of the girls, including Alexis and Natsume was shocked that Lauren possess an extremely rare Pump Up Spell Card. It was said only five exists and Yugi Moto has one of them.

"Goryu, attack Natsume directly and end the duel with **Arrow of Hope**!" Lauren orders and Goryu telekinetically pulls the bow and fires a large arrow towards Natsume and it strikes her and her duel disk, knocking out the rest of her Life Points.

 **Lauren: 5300 WINNER**

 **Natsume: 0**

Natsume lowers her duel disk before deactivating it with a sigh. ' _Well, I can't say I'm happy that I lost, but I'll take pride that I lost to an Elite. She truly deserve that rank, since I couldn't damage her._ 'she thought.

"You're a good player, Natsume." Lauren said as she deactivates her own disk. "Most of my opponents lost in one turn, but you last in several turns."

"Thanks. And, well, it just shows that I still have a long way to go to enter Elite rank, right?"

"Right."

The two then hugs with the crowd clapping.

* * *

The girls were getting ready for bed, but Natsume stops to see Chazz and two others leaving the Boy's Obelisk Blue Dorm. Suspicious she leaves to follow, but bumps into Alexis who was doing the same thing. The two decide to go together and leaves the girl's dorm to follow Chazz.

Unknown to the two. Where they are heading is the starting place for two rivals.

* * *

Next Episode:

Syrus: Bro! Bro! Bro!

Jaden: You're late, Syrus! Gym class started a while ago!

Syrus: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But anyway, just take a look at this!

Jaden: Huh? What's that?

Syrus: I got myself a love letter from Alexis!

Jaden: Oh... Huh?!

Syrus: Geez, you should be more surprised that that!

Jaden: Oh-ho! I can smell a duel over there!

Syrus: Gah, you're hopeless... Now, I'm off to the girl's dorms! Wait for me, Alexis!

Natsume: Kyah! What are you doing here, Syrus?! (Throws random things at him)

Syrus: Next time: "Dance, Cyber Blader!"

Syrus: Natsume! It's not what it looks like! Ow!

* * *

 **Lightsworn Reuse**

Type: Spell Card

Property: Quick-Play

Description: Allows you to use any of the Lightsworm's effect immediately.

 **Lightsworn Guard**

Type: Spell Card

Property: Normal

Description: Protects your entire field from Judgement Dragon's effect. Can only be played once per duel.

 **Herald's Shield**

Type: Spell Card

Property: Quick-Play

Description: Can only be played when the field is empty. Negate one attack with each Fairy monster sent from the deck to the graveyard.


	6. Dance, Cyber Blader

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

Chapter Four: Dance, Cyber Blader!

* * *

 **Arthur Notes: Alright before we start this chapter here are some questions I will answer...**

 **1\. Lauren's deck is Majestic Mech, Heralds, and Counter Fairies, as they all look similar.**

 **2\. There are some original archetypes I've been thinking of, but those still needs work.**

 **3\. There will be girl dorms for both Slifer and Ra, but that will happen in the Society of Light Saga.**

 **4\. Jaden doesn't have the Neo Spacians yet, so no Contact Fusion in till Society of Light.**

 **5\. Alexis already have Cyber Angels.**

 **6\. Card from future series like Synchros will appear, but only in the spirit world or during some supernatural causes.**

 **7\. There will be the Eilte Exam Arc, but that will happen in the early part of the Society of Light Saga, because I've extended the School Duel Arc into something similar to the Grand Magic Games from Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The first day of classes found Jaden and Syrus in a large lecture hall. Normally, the classroom would have been divided with the younger years at the bottom and the upperclassmen at the top. However, because of the dorm-color ranking system that Duel Academy used, the arrangement of students was based on dorm-color. That meant that the Slifers are at the bottom, the Ras are in the middle, and the Obelisks are at the top. Also above them is a small second floor where the Elites sit.

"All right, everyone, be seated," Dr. Crowler said, cutting through the conversations between the students. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself. I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach the different types of cards. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories?" His eyes scan the class before they land on Alexis Rhodes.

"How about you, Ms. Rhodes?" he asks.

Alexis nod and stands up. "Duel Monsters Cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, Trap and Spell Cards that can also be monster or summon token monsters. Trap Cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous and Counter while Spell Cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick-Play, Field, Continuous, Equip, and Ritual," Alexis said, loud enough to be heard by the entire class.

"Perfect! Outstanding! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks," Crowler said. "Alright then. You, Cloud Buster! Tell me what the stars on the monster cards are for?"

Cloud himself stands up. "The stars on the monster cards are called levels. The number of levels specify how strong the monster is. As to now the range of the levels is 1 to 12. The levels also tell you the required sacrifices needed to summon a strong monster. Level 5 and 6 required one sacrifice, Level 7, 8, and 9 requires two sacrifices, and Level 10, 11 and 12 requires three sacrifices."

"Very good. Hmm, now who can tell me what a Field Spell is?" Crowler said, looking around the Slifer section before his gaze lands on Syrus. "You! Syrus Truesdale." This startles Syrus and the boy jumps from his seat.

"Uh…a Field Spell is the…thing that…affects the thing…" Syrus stutters, looking nervous.

"Poor kid." Natsume said with concern from up with the Obelisks. "He should know after watching **Skyscraper**."

"Even kindergartener knows the answer to this one, you Slifer Slacker," an Obelisk shouts, causing most of the Blues to laugh; Chazz remains neutral, Natsume glares at the bully, and Alexis shakes her head.

"Wait, I know this one," Syrus protests over the laughter.

Bastion watches with concern. Mike and Lauren watch with curiosity.

"Poor boy. He actually knows the answer, but is afraid to answer it. It's as if something is holding him back.", Mike said.

"I agree.", Lauren said.

"Relax, Sy, you totally got this," Jaden said in reassurance.

"Very well, then." Crowler said curtly. "You may sit down." Syrus sits down. "Now, would someone else kindly tell me the answer? Preferably not someone in red, thank you." That cause everyone in Obelisk, except Alexis and Natsume, and some of the Ras, except Bastion, to laugh. The Elites remain quiet.

"I blew it. I made all the Slifers look bad," Syrus said, looking downcast.

Jaden glare at Crowler. "You know something, teach?" he said coolly, glaring at Crowler as his voice cut through the laughter. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you in one attack. So when you make fun of us Slifers, you're making fun of yourself."

Livid, Crowler starts to bite down on a handkerchief screaming "Mamma Mia!" while the Slifers burst out laughing; quite a few Ras join in and even Alexis is chuckling.

"You tell 'em, bro!" Natsume shouts from the Obelisks.

Jaden smirks.

' _That's it! I won't have this slacker in my school for another second_.' Crowler thought, fuming. ' _I'll see to it that he's expelled from here, permanently._ '

"Don't get too cocky, kid!", an arrogant voice calls out from the Eilte balcony. Everyone looks up and sees a blonde hair man wearing a uniform similar to Crowler's. "You only won, because Crowler here is weak. Weaker than you loser."

Natsume notice that alot of the Obelisk Blue boys are trembling in fear.

"Gihren.", Crowler said looking at the Elite.

"Is that a challenge?", Jaden asks.

"Jaden, I suggest you avoid dueling him.", Bastion said.

"Yeah, you better listen to the Ra. You're cousin lost to an Elite easily. What makes you think you'll handle me?", Gihren mocks.

"What are trying to say?!", Natsume asks in anger with a red aura surrounding her.

"I'm saying that I'm the Academy's strongest duelist.", Gihren boasts.

"Then why don't you prove it by dueling me?", Jaden dares.

"Come and get me, wimp!", Gihren shoots.

"Fine by me!", Jaden said running towards the balcony only for a giant mechanical hand to slam him to the floor. Natsume freaks seeing Ancient Gear Golem holding Jaden down.

"Dueling is not aloud in the classroom, especially during class time.", Crowler said.

"Hah! Think you made him mad, kid!", Gihren mocks.

"That's enough from you as well, Gihren. You've sent three of our students into the school hospital yesterday after they dueled you.", Crowler scolds.

"Hey, it's there fault for being weak.", Gihren laughs before leaving.

"(Sighs) What am I going to do with that boy?", Crowler mutters. "He sure changed ever, since his mother died."

* * *

The next teacher that the class have is the headmaster of the Slifer Red Dorm. "All right, class. As some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner," he greets the students. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling; some that might be unnatural to even the experienced duelist."

Jaden was dozing off during Banner's lecture but was pulled out of it by Syrus.

"By the way," Syrus said, "Thanks, bro."

"No problem, Sy. For what?" Jaden asks tiredly.

"For sticking up for me," Syrus exclaims loudly enough to stop Banner's lecture.

Jaden sighs when he spot Banner looking at them. "I may have to do it again," he murmurs.

"Syrus?" Banner said.

"Uh, yes?" Syrus said, standing up.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh, will you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?"

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post," Banner said, smiling.

Jaden and Syrus looks down and see Pharaoh—the fat tabby cat he had seen during the Welcome Dinner—brush up against Syrus's leg, causing everyone to laugh again.

 _'Kawaii!_ ' Yubel exclaims making a cute face.

Syrus, looking embarrassed again, picks up Pharaoh before returning him to his owner.

* * *

In Crowler's office, the teacher was busy writing a letter, scowling and muttering under his breath. "How dare that 'Dropout Boy' make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that?" he said angrily.

He finish writing the letter before folding it and placing it in an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll ever make," he mutters. He picked up a mirror before placing some red lipstick on his lips before kissing the back of the letter and chuckling to himself.

"The big kiss-off," he said before leaving his office.

He immediately heads toward the boy's locker room, as Jaden's next class was gym. Placing the letter in what he assume was Jaden's locker, on top of his boots, Crowler dashs out of there quickly.

* * *

In the gym, Jaden notice that Syrus was absent.

"I wonder where Syrus is?", Jaden wonders.

Just then Fonda Fontaine stands in front of the student. "Hello, everyone. My name is Fonda Fontaine and I will be your gym instructor for this semester."

* * *

Syrus enters the boy's locker room with some bumps on his head.

"Lousy girl's gym," he mutters to himself. "Why did they have to make the signs so small?"

* * *

Syrus ran as fast as he could to the gym as he was running late. Syrus manage to find the locker room, but unfortunately he didn't even look at the signs. Syrus enters and enters the girl's locker room and sees Natsume in her undergarment. Brief pause...

"Kyah! What are you doing here, Syrus?!", Natsume shrieks as she throws random things at him including a locker and sink.

"Natsume! It's not what it looks like! Ow!", Syrus tries to explain, but ends up getting hit forcing him to flee.

* * *

He opens his locker, noticing that Jaden's shoes are there. "I see Jaden's still using my locker," Syrus said before frowning when he spots an envelope falling to his feet.

"What's this?" He bends down and picks up the letter before noticing the lipstick smudge and his eyes widen. "This isn't Jaden's. Someone wrote me a letter."

As if expecting someone to see him with the letter, which wasn't likely, as everyone was in class, Syrus ducks between two sets of lockers and opens the letter, murmuring, "I wonder what it says?"

The letter read:

 _From the moment I first set eyes on you, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss._

 _Endearingly,_

 _Alekis Rodes_

Syrus looks like he was about to pass out after he read that. "I'm so happy!" he exclaims, slipping into a daydream about him and Alexis together.

* * *

Jaden enters his room drying his hair with a towel after taking a bath.

"Hey, Syrus. Your turn to take the bath.", Jaden calls out, but finds Syrus gone.

"I saw him left in a hurry and he sure looks happy.", Chumley said.

* * *

Syrus rows his way toward the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory, still looking happy at the thought of meeting Alexis. Little did he know, Crowler cuts the gate lock and is hiding in the bushes near the bathhouse, wearing a tight, black body suit.

* * *

Inside the bathhouse Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy are taking a bath together.

"Your awesome figure makes me jealous, Alexis.", Jasmine said.

"Stop staring at me so much. It's embarrassing.", Alexis said blushing.

"Looks like your breasts have gotten bigger, Mindy.", Jasmine said squeezing them.

"Ah! What are you touching!", Mindy yelps.

* * *

' _This is perfect. Thanks to that faux love letter I wrote_ ' Crowler thought, going over the plan in his mind. ' _I'll just wait here for the dropout boy to come around while he searches for Alexis. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled.'_

Syrus lands the boat and enters the dorm property failing to notice the broken lock.

* * *

"The boys who enrolled this year are quiet the lookers, including that Elite Mike.", Jasmine said.

"I don't know about looks, but I do know Mike is a really strong duelist.", Alexis answers.

"What about Jaden Yuki? What do you think of him?", Mindy asks.

"I don't really know. I barely know, but every time I see him my body feels so hot. And for some reason I know him, yet the first time I met him is during his entrance exam.", Alexis explains.

Unknown to the girls, the duel spirit Cyber Blader was also enjoying the bath. " _If you only new Princess of Light._ "

Just then Lauren and Natsume enters the bathhouse.

"Mind if we join you?", Lauren asks.

"Help yourself.", Alexis answers with a smile as the two girls enter the water.

"Lauren do you know anything about Gihren?", Natsume asks.

"Some, I know that he is Dr. Crowler's son.", Lauren explains shocking the girls.

"I didn't think the cross-dresser even had a son.", Natsume said.

"Crowler only looks like that to remind himself of his wife died in an accident some years ago.", Lauren said grimly.

"Oh, how sad.", Alexis said with sympathy.

"Gihren blames his mother's death on Crowler and since then the two are barely in speaking terms.", Lauren said.

"What kind of deck he use?", Jasmine asks.

"Like Crowler, he plays and Ancient Gear deck, but is much stronger.", Lauren said.

* * *

Crowler patiently waits for Jaden to come into his trap. He then hears footsteps and hides, unfortunately the arrival is not his target.

"Alexis!" Syrus calls out.

"That's not Jaden! It's that Field Spell nitwit," Crowler shouts. Unfortunately, his shouting attracted some unwanted attention.

"Who's there?", a girl calls out covering herself with a towel. She then sees Crowler, but it was too dark to recognize him.

"It's a boy! A peeping tom!" another girl cries out covering herself. This alerts the other girls causing them to scream and cover their birthday suit.

"Not good! If this keeps up, I'll be the one who's expelled!" Crowler said in a panic. He quickly covers his face and dives into the lake to avoid getting caught.

Poor Syrus was not so lucky he was spotted. Syrus panics and tries to run, but trips and falls into the bathhouse.

 _Squish_

"Squish?", Syrus repeats looking and freaks at what he sees. Both his hands are on Natsume's bare chest. Natsume's face was red in anger and embarrassment. She then screams and a smack is heard.

* * *

Lauren, Natsume, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine interrogates Syrus, who now have a red hand mark on his right cheek and is tied up.

"You're kidding, right?" Natsume said flatly, raising an eyebrow after hearing Syrus's explanation for why he was there when he wasn't supposed to be. She, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Lauren changed back into their uniforms before surrounding Syrus.

"Why would Alexis send you a love letter?" Lauren asks.

"Just ask her, it's true," Syrus said, winking at Alexis, which cause Natsume to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Uh, hello? After what happened in the locker room and now the bathhouse, your popularity with the girls has decreased." Jasmine said shortly.

"But it's true," Syrus said, pulling out the letter. "Just read it." He holds out the letter and Alexis reads it while Natsume peers at it over Alexis's shoulder.

"Syrus, my name's not even spelled right," Alexis said.

"So you don't love me?" Syrus ask.

"Wait a minute," Natsume said with a frown before she re-reads the letter in Alexis's hands. "This is addressed to my brother!"

"Aw, I can't even get a fake love letter," Syrus complains.

"That's not the point, Syrus! Also you just met Alexis, so what makes you think write a love letter to you!" Natsume said with a scowl, before glaring back at the letter. "By coming here, you could be expelled and this was addressed to Jaden. That means someone's trying to get him expelled."

"We don't even know if that's true," Jasmine states. "He could've written that note as an excuse to come here."

"But I didn't," Syrus protests.

"Should we turn him in?" Mindy asks.

"Girls, just what is going on down there?"

The girls quickly push Syrus to the floor and sits on top of him, hiding him as Ms. Fontaine, the Headmistress of the Obelisk Girl Dorm, looks over the balcony at them.

"Sorry about the noise, Ms. Fontaine," Alexis said. "We'll be sure to keep the noise down."

"Well, I sure hope so. It's nearly midnight," Ms. Fontaine said, "You should all go to sleep now." Without another word, she makes her way back to her room and only after she was gone and they were sure she was asleep did the girls let Syrus up.

"You're heavy.", Syrus moans. Natsume cheeks puff up, covers his mouth, and stomps on his foot real hard. Syrus' screams are muffled by her hands.

"What now?" Mindy asks.

"I'll tell you what now, girls," Alexis said, smirking. "We'll use Syrus as bait, to get Jaden over here."

"You're gonna do what to get what?" Natsume exclaims in shock letting go of Syrus.

"We just wanna find out how good Jaden really is, Natsume." Alexis said patiently.

"Well, I always wonder how my brother would fair against you." Natsume said. "Alright, but even if you win, you let Jaden and Syrus go."

"We've invited Jaden, although illegally. So technically he's not in trouble.", Alexis said with a sly smirk.

"You're a devil.", Natsume compliments.

"Thank you.", Alexis answers.

* * *

Jaden playing a fighting video game in his room, but stops when his Duel Pilot beeps. He reach over to where it was resting on the other end of the desk before opening the message.

" _We have your roommate Syrus hostage. If you want him back, come over to the girls' dorm, alone,_ " a deep, mysterious voice sounds.

"Ah, what did you do, Syrus? You better not have accidentally groped my sister." Jaden groans before he got to his feet and picks up his deck.

* * *

Eyecatcher

Jaden and Sparkman

Alexis and Cyber Blader

* * *

Natsume watches as Jaden makes his way over to join the girls, who are standing on the bank of the lake with Syrus, still tied up. "Was this really necessary?" Syrus asks the Obelisks.

"Don't want to risk having you grope me.", Natsume said.

Jaden lands the boat and jumps out. "What's going on, Syrus?"

"Long story short, I'm a complete loser," Syrus said glumly.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls' campus," Jasmine said.

"I told you, it wasn't like that," Syrus protests.

"Now that you're here, you're trespassing too," Mindy adds.

"That's right. So if you wanna win your freedom, you'll have to beat me in a duel," Alexis said.

Jaden smirks. "I don't know what's going on, but I never back down a challenge."

* * *

The duel would take place on the lake. Nearby, treading the water, Crowler notice the duel that was about to commence. He was close enough to watch the duel but far enough away to not be seen. "A Slifer versus an Obelisk? Put him in his place, Alexis," he said. The other girls are on the third boat the watch.

"Let's duel," Jaden and Alexis declares before they drew their opening hands.

 **Alexis: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"Get your game on, Alexis," Jaden said as Alexis drew her sixth card.

"I'll start by summoning **Etoile Cyber (1200/1600)** ," Alexis said and a ballerina in a revealing red bodysuit with a white skirt, white ribbons coiling around both of her arms and long red hair spun into view.

"Then I place one card facedown and end my turn," Alexis finishs, slipping a card into a card slot.

Jaden draws his sixth card before looking at it. "Sweet. I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)** in attack mode!" Sparkman appears showing off bolts of lightning.

' _Show off._ ', Etoile Cyber to herself.

"Now, Sparkman, attack her Etoile Cyber," Jaden orders and Sparkman nods and fires a bolt of electricity towards Alexis. Natsume facepalms, Jaden has forgotten about Alexis' face down.

"I activate my trap, **Doble Passe** ," Alexis said, revealing her Trap Card, which depictes a dancer in a red dress, dancing in a spot light. The bolts scatters around Etoile Cyber and strikes Alexis instead, muuch to Jaden's surprise.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"Doble Passe turns your monster's attack on my monster into a direct attack on me," Alexis explains, noticing the surprised look on Jaden's face. "And now, my Etoile Cyber that you were just about to attack gets to attack you directly. Oh, and when she attacks someone directly, her Attack Points go up by 600.

"This is gonna hurt," Jaden said before wincing as Etoile Cyber landed a roundhouse kick in Jaden's ribs.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 2200**

"That Alexis is something else. Sacrificing her own Life Points just so she can attack mine," Jaden murmurs, straightening up.

"So, are you impressed?" Alexis asks.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love. I end my turn." Jaden said with a smirk.

"You're sweet. Too bad I have to crush you." Alexis said before she draws her card. She smiles. "I'm summoning **Blade Skater (1400/1500)** in Attack Mode," she said. A female dancer in a revealing purple and pale-purple jumpsuit with skates on her arms and her feet appears on the field.

"Call me crazy, but why are Alexis' monster lack any descent clothing? I mean their breasts are exposed.", Natsume comments.

"Jaden's Burstinatrix is not innocent on this either.", Lauren said remember Burstinatrix's costume.

"Touche.", Natsume said.

"And then I'm playing the Spell card, **Polymerization** to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to form **Cyber Blader 2100/800)** ," Alexis said and her monsters leaps into the air before they fuse together. The new monster was in a revealing purple and red body suit with long blue hair and a red visor over her face with a white skirt and skates on her feet. "Here I go! Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman!"

' _Beaten by a woman! How humiliating._ ' Sparkman said as Cyber Blader starts spinning across the field and kicks him to the head.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 1700**

"That really had to hurt.", Jaden said after seeing Sparkman destroyed.

"Way to go, Alexis," Mindy cheers.

"I knew this guy beating Dr. Crowler on his first turn was just luck," Jasmine adds.

"I'll be happy to prove you wrong," Jaden said, drawing a card. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards." He did so before adding, "And now I use the field spell **Fusion Gate** to fuse **Elemental Heroes Avian** and **Burstinatrix** in my hand in order to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)**." Avian and Burstinatrix appears briefly before fusing together into Flame Wingman.

"Not bad, but that monster's attack points is equal to my Cyber Blader, thus a stalemate.", Alexis said.

"True, but not if I use this.", Jaden said playing a spell card. " **Kishido Spirit**!"

"Not bad. That means that his monsters with equal attack points to his opponent's cannot be destroyed.", Jasmine said,

"That's not all. You already know about Flame Wingman's effect, right?", Jaden asks Alexis eyes twitch acting worried. "Go, Flame Wingman! Attack her Cyber Blader!"

Flame Wingman charges towards Cyber Blader and strikes with a fiery punch.

' _Jaden, you numb skull!_ ', Yubel shouts in frustration as Cyber Blader raise her hand and easily stops Flame Wingman's strike with it. This shocks Jaden completely.

"What the?", Jaden stutters in shock.

" **Dance for One**. That is one of my Cyber Blader's special abilities. If my opponent controls only one monster, she can't be destroyed in battle.", Alexis explains.

"Wait, what?!", Jaden said in shock. "Then my attack...!"

"Was wasted.", Alexis finishes.

' _Be careful, Jaden. In the Spirit World, Cyber Blader is one of the strongest female humanoid monsters in existence. Word is her beauty and strength eclipse that of the Dark Magician Girl and what you saw was the tip of the ice berg, cause that's not her true form._ ', Yubel explains causing Jaden to freak.

"I end my turn.", Jaden said.

"I don't blame you. The public rarely see these cards outside of my old school.", Alexis said drawing her card and smiles. "I play the spell card, **Fusion Weapon**! And equip it to Cyber Blader."

"Hey hold on. That card only works on level 6 or lower fusion monsters. Cyber Blader is level 7.", Jaden said.

"True, but the magic I play next puts it to void. I play the Spell Card, **Level Cost**. By paying 500 of my life points, my Cyber Blader is now a level 6 monster until it is destroyed.", Alexis said as Cyber Blader's right arm transform into a weapon.

"Now, Cyber Blader! Attack, Flame Wingman.", Alexis orders as Cyber Blader fires the weapon destroying Flame Wingman.

 **Alexis: 1900**

 **Jaden: 200**

"I end my turn with a face down.", Alexis said.

" _Awe man. She's really tough. The only card in my field is Fusion Gate. There is one way to win this, and I've got one chance. My next draw will turn the tide._ ", Jaden thought as he draws his card. Jaden then smiles at what he draws.

"I play the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**. This allows me to draw up to six cards.", Jaden said as he draws three card. "Sweet! I play **Monster Reborn** , this brings Sparkman back to the field. Next, I use Fusion Gate to fuse Sparkman and **Elemental Hero** **Clayman** to create **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)**." A giant man in golden armor with a sphere of crackling blue energy in his chest appears on the field.

"Why summon him? His attack points are still low.", Alexis observes.

"I know that's why I'm activating Thunder Giant's Special Ability. By discarding one card, I can target one monster on the field with it's original attack below Thunder Giant's and destroy it," he said. Alexis widen her eyes in shock as Cyber Blader's original attack in lower than Thunder Giant's. "I destroy Cyber Blader with **Vapor Sparks**!"

Thunder Giant towers over Cyber Blader and gives her a shower of lightning. Cyber Blader then explodes.

"And, since Thunder Giant still has his attack, I'll have him attack you directly," Jaden said. "Attack with **Voltic Thunder**!"

Alexis lowers her duel disk. "I activate my Continuous Trap Card, **Swan Dance**!" she began.

Alexis wince as a burst of lightning strikes her.

 **Alexis: 700**

 **Jaden: 200**

"This card only activated with Cyber Blader is destroyed. Not only the damage I take decease by half, but I also brings my Cyber Blader back to life.", Alexis said as a white swan flies and transform into Cyber Blader.

"Guess I end my turn then with this face down.", Jaden said.

"I use my trap's second ability. By giving up half my life points your monster lose all their attack points, but in exchange you take no damage.", Alexis said. "Now, Cyber Blader! Destroy his Thunder Giant!" Cyber Blader jumps and cuts Thunder Giant in half with her skates. Thunder Giant explodes and Cyber Blader dance back to Alexis' field. "Because I use Swan Dance second effect I have to destroy it. I end my turn."

 **Alexis: 350**

 **Jaden: 200**

"I got to admit you're quiet the duelist.", Jaden compliments.

"You too. Too bad you're close to losing.", Alexis said.

"Sorry, but I afraid it's the other way around.", Jaden said catching Alexis by surprise. "I activate my Trap Card, **Call of the Haunted**! This allows my to bring back a monster from my graveyard to the field and I choose **Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000)**." Alexis was shock as she doesn't remember sending Neos to the graveyard, until she remembers Thunder Giant's effect. Alexis knows she lost as Neos attack Cyber Blader destroying her and winning Jaden the duel.

 **Alexis: 0**

 **Jaden: 200 WINNER**

"And that's game," Jaden said as his monsters vanish and he gives Alexis a two finger salute. Jasmine and Mindy are in total shock over what happened.

* * *

"Well, a deal's a deal. I won, so we get off free." Jaden said.

"Go ahead. I"ll keep our agreement and have the other girls overlook this." Alexis said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, since you won by a fluke." Jasmine said shortly.

"Quit it, Jasmine. A loss is a loss, so don't be suck a poor sport about it."

"No, maybe she's right. You're a really strong player, Alexis," Jaden said smiling.

"You think so?' Alexis asksin surprise

"Yup and if there's one thing I like more than anything else, it's dueling strong players. Well, we'll see you around." Jaden said rowing the boat away.

" _Even if I did win, there's no way I could turn them_ _in._ " Alexis thought _._ " _This school's a lot more interesting and fun with them than without._ "

Next to Alexis is Cyber Blader waving farewell to Neos and Yubel.

Jasmine examines Alexis curiously. _I've never seen Alexis act this way. I wonder, is she falling for that Slifer?_ She wonders.

Crowler, who was still in the lake, watches as Jaden and Syrus rows away . "Lucky brat," he hissed. "But I'll find a way to expel him yet, just as soon as I find a way home." He sinks beneath the water.

* * *

Next Episode:

Syrus: Jaden!

Jaden: Ah! What's going on?! An emergency?!

Syrus: Something like that. Word is a duelist who plays an Elemental Hero is dueling Obelisk students.

Jaden: Really? Cool!

Syrus: Cool?! He destroyed the duel disks of the opponents he defeated as a sign of victory.

Jaden: Now that's just wrong! Where is he?

Syrus: Bro! They say his Elemental Heroes are far more superior to the ones you have.

Jaden: Now that sounds like a challenge!

Syrus: Next time: "Jaden vs Cloud - Duel of Heroes"

Jaden: Second Generation of Elemental Heroes? Sweet!

* * *

 **Level Cost**

Type: Spell Card

Property: Normal

Description: Pay 500 of your life points for each level to decrease on the chosen monster. The monster remains in that level until removed from the field.

 **Swan Dance**

Type: Trap Card

Property: Continuous

Description: Can only be activated on the turn Cyber Blader is destroyed.

1\. For the entire turn any battle damage taken is decreased by half.

2\. By giving up half your life points all monsters on the opponent side of the field have their attack points decrease to zero. You're opponent takes no battle damage. If you use this effect destroy this card at your end phase.


	7. Jaden vs Cloud - Duel of Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

Chapter Five: Jaden vs Cloud - Duel of Heroes!

* * *

Somewhere in Academy Island at night a duel was taking place...

"Finish him off with **Instant Freeze**!", a shadow man said.

A shadowed white armored figure grabs an Obelisk Blue student and a scream is heard.

* * *

It was Saturday and everyone was starting their weekend off of fun.

"Hey have you heard another Obelisk Blue has lost a duel is in sick room with a broken arm.", a Slifer said.

"How did he get a broken arm?", a Ra asks.

"Word is that his duel disk exploded the moment his life points hits zero.", the Slifer answers.

"Well serves those Obelisks right.", the Ra said as the two laugh.

* * *

Natsume and Lauren were walking to the beach to relax. They walk pass, Mike reading a newspaper by the entrance.

Mike caught something of interest. "What this? Archaeologists have discovered a strange vessel that appears to be alien made. But that's not all he notice.

' _Hey, Machine King. You see that symbol on that ship in the paper_?', Mike thought.

' _Yes_ , _it's my ship. The very ship that we machines use to come to this planet._ ' Perfect Machine King said.

' _It's definitely something we should look over._ ', Mike thought putting the paper away and walks off. ' _By the way, last night I heard strange noises._ '

' _Yeah, the Duel Spirit's got into some fight, but I put an end to that._ ', Perfect Machine King answers.

' _How did it happened?_ '

* * *

Flashback

Yesterday night in the Obelisk Blue Dorm...

A large number of Duel Spirits belonging to the Obelisk Blue Students have all gathered up in the main lobby.

' _Have you heard? Another Obelisk student lost to a mysterious duelist and got his arm broken when his duel disk exploded._ ', Ancient Gear Golem said.

' _The duelist must have been using solid holograms. Good thing the damage is minor._ ', Ryko said.

' _Minor?! That was my partner that guy just beat up!_ ', Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Raizou's spirit partner) protests.

' _In any case we must deal with this immediately. What do we know about this duelist?_ ', Ancient Gear Golem asks.

' _All I know is that he uses Elemental Heroes._ ', Tyrant Dragon (Taiyou's partner) explains.

' _It has to be Jaden! He's the only student in this academy, who uses Elemental Heroes! The fact he is also the reincarnation of the Supreme King help prove his guilt._ ', The Big Server (Harrington's partner) states.

' _Did it kill you to not accuse Jaden of being the villain, just because of his bad blood?_ ', Cyber Blader asks.

' _A little inside, yeah. You're only defending him, because you're in love with Neos and that Alexis is the reincarnation of his lover._ ', Big Server replies.

' _Don't you use that tone of voice you... you... you..._ '

' _What were you going to say? Barbarian...?'_

 _'Moron?_ ', Ojama Yellow asks.

' _Bum?_ ' Neo Aqua Madoor (Jasmin's partner) asks.

' _Country virtuoso Roy Clark?_ ', Evil Dragon Ananta (Seika's partner) asks.

' _How about "all of the above?_ ', Cyber Blader declares.

' _How is this for a name? "Miss, Pony Express is in." "What do you got for me, Voltanis?" "Let me see here. It's here somewhere. Here we are. A big bag of revealing lingeries for Bimbo Blader!_ ', Big Server said offending Cyber Blader. Cyber Blader responds by punching Big Server to the face.

' _You... you just hit me._ ', Big Server said in surprise standing back up.

' _That's right!_ ', Cyber Blader said smiling with her arms crossed. Big Server punches Cyber Blader to the ground. ' _You can't hit me! I'm a girl!_ '

' _Sometimes I wonder._ ', Big Server sneers before Cyber Blader kicks him down. ' _Kicking, Blader?_ '

' _Hurts, doesn't it?_ '

' _You tell me._ ' Big Server kicks Cyber Blader to the shin. She clutch her leg in pain and responds with kick to the private area and a punch to the chest. She easily blocks Server's retaliation attacks, but he manages to land some blows on her.

' _Go_ , _Server! Kick her ass!_ ', Tyrant Dragon cheers.

' _Shut up! This is all his fault!_ ', Madoor argues punching Tyrant to the face.

' _I don't like to be punched!_ ', Tyrant shouts before jumping Madoor.

' _Everyone just calm down._ ', Ancient Gear Golem said trying to stop the fight only for Valkyrion to attack him from behind.

'Just, because you're the headmaster's monster doesn't mean you can boss us around!', Valkyrion states.

'That tears it!', Gear Golem throws Valkyrion to the ground and Ananta tackles him.

Ojama Yellow was riding on Ryko, who was trying to get him off. Big Server yelps as he takes cover from Cyber Blader throwing things at him. 

Crowler wakes up from the noise only for a tranquilizer to hit his neck putting him back to sleep. Voltanis the Adjudicator (Lauren's partner) slams her staff to the ground casting a sleep spell on all the other student preventing them to wake up.

Ryko scurries around before going under a table, which Ojama Yellow crashes into. Ancient Gear Golem raise Valkyrion up and throws him down upon his knee, but the Magnet Warrior splits into pieces from the impact and reassembles. Tyrant shoots some fireballs, but Madoor blocks with with his ice wall. Anata coils Madoor up and squeeze. Big Server have Cyber Blader in a choke hold and punches her several time. Cyber Blader kicks Big Server to the face several times and throws him to the ground. Ryko kicks Ojama to the head, but Ojama Yellow recovers quickly and throws a vase at Ryko's head. Ancient Gear Golem screams as he falls down the stairs, but get back up and punch Valkyrion several times.

Perfect Machine King jumps in and orders everyone to stop which everyone did. After a brief pause Ojama Yellow hits Cyber Blader with a chair causing everyone to fight again sans Machine King to fight again. Machine King signs and walks into the fight.

* * *

' _So I take it you beat everyone up and had Voltanis use her magic to fix everything up._ ', Mike said.

' _Yep!_ '

* * *

In the Duel Academy staff room, the teachers are having a meeting.

"This is the tenth time this happens. Another Obelisk is in the hospital.", Fonda Fontaine report.

"The last student did gave us some tips before falling unconscious. The attacker played an Elemetal HERO deck.", Sartry reports.

"There are only two student who plays those decks. Jaden Yuki and Cloud Buster.", Crowler reports.

"Hmm. Normally the punishment for this is expulsion, but...", Sheppard said, but was interrupted by Banner.

"If I may Chancellor. We could use this as an opportunity to set an example.", Banner said.

"What do you have in mind?", Sheppard asks.

* * *

Somewhere on the island both Natsume and Lauren stops a large crowd in from of the main building. After some struggle to two got to the front and spots Jaden and Cloud staring face to face with their duel disks ready. The two girls spot Alexis and head towards her location.

"What's all this about?", Natsume asks.

"Well it all started with...", Alexis starts.

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis were walking down to forest talking about duel strategies, but stops when they hear a scream. The three head towards where the scream is and find Cloud defeating a female obelisk blue student, but what was more shocking is that his thunder type monster destroys her opponent's duel disk. This upsets Jaden greatly.

"Hey...!"

* * *

"In other words Jaden just picked a fight.", Natsume said deadpanned. "I just wish he could at least report this to the Chancellor."

"Yeah, but you know Jaden. Anyway it's about to start.", Alexis said as both Jaden and Cloud draws their hand.

* * *

Note: Okay I'm making some changes in the duel battle so we can get an idea on what's happening.

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Cloud: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Cloud**

I'll go first. Draw!", Cloud announce drawing his card and smiles at what he got. "I'll start by summoning **Elemental Hero Voltic (1000/1500)** in attack mode." A warrior in purple armor surrounded by lightning with a lightning bolt on his helmet appears. Jaden was in total shock at what he see. Voltic greatly resembles Sparkman.

"An Elemental Hero? But it's not one I know of.", Alexis said.

Midiro Hibiki was watching the duel through the window and was also in shock.

"That is is just like Koyo's", Midori said.

"That's right. I too have an Elemental HERO deck, but mine is far more superior.", Cloud said. "Next I play the equip Spell Card, **Voltic Spear**. It raise Voltic's attack point by 1000 points." A spear in a shape of a lightning bolt appears on Voltic's hand. "Finally I set one card face down."

 **Turn 2: Jaden**

"My turn!", Jaden calls out drawing his card. "I summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)** in attack mode!" A white caped hero in blue armor, equipped with two canisters on his back and a hose on his wrist appears on the field.

' _Think you can take me, old man?_ ', Voltic asks.

' _You should respect your elders._ ', Bubbleman said.

"I then activate **Bubble Shuffle** , which both our monsters to defense mode." Both Bubbleman and Voltic kneel down with their arms crossed. "That's not all. Bubble Shuffle also allows me to sacrifice Bubbleman to special summon one HERO monster in my hand and I choose **Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)** in attack mode." A warrior covered entirely of gold armor appears on the field. "I now attack Voltic!"

"Nice try, but you activated my face-down Hero Barrier, since I control a E-Hero your attack is negated.", Cloud said.

"I end my turn."

* * *

Eyecatcher

Jaden and E-Hero Neos

Cloud and E-Hero Terra Firma

* * *

"Hey, Bastion. Do you know shy he play Elemental Heroes?", Syrus asks.

"Yes, I was friends with him when we were kids. He always dreamed to be a hero, which is why he plays an Elemental Hero deck. One time when he was only six, he won a fist fight against a 10 year old bully, while protecting a little girl and her doll.", Bastion explains. "When he got older, he did took things a little too far."

* * *

Cloud stands in front of a lemonade stand.

"But mister I need real money. I can't take a credit card.", a girl said.

"Oh, I see! Cash only, huh? No paper trail, huh?! What are you selling, refer, crack, smack, horse, X, shrooms, dust, meth, in my neighborhood?! I don't think so!", Cloud accuse.

Cloud destroys lemonade stand while girl runs away crying.

* * *

Alexis, Syrus, Natsume and Lauren sweat drops after hearing that. "Rather extreme.", Alexis said. The group looks back to the duel and see **Elemental Hero Neos (2500/1200)** and **Elemental Hero Terra Firma (2500/2000)** on the field. Jaden was about to order an attack until a flare was shot in the air. Everyone turns to the shooter and sees Ayla with a flare gun in the air.

"This duel is over. I have come here on behalf of the School Counsel.", Ayla said. This cause everyone to panic.

"Seriously! It must be big if the counsel send in Ayla the captain of the DAS. Word is she is as powerful as an Elite.", Lauren said.

"As of the result of the hospitalization of eleven students Cloud Jordan is hereby under arrest.

"What?! But we didn't get to finish the duel!", Jaden scream in protest only for almost everyone in the crowd to restrain him.

* * *

Cloud stands before the school counsel consist of Sheppard, Banner, Hibiki, Crowler, Fontaine, Sartyr, Aayla, and Four Elite; Mike, Lauren, Gihren, and Kyle.

As Sheppard was explaining the crimes Cloud has done; among them injuring students and using a solid hologram system. The courtroom door suddenly explode, much to everyone's shock.

"What is this?!", Sheppard demands.

As the smoke clears they see Jaden disguised badly as Cloud, while Neos was disguised as Terra Firma and Yubel as Shadow Mist against their will though both badly disguised that it fooled no one. The teachers all face fault at what they see, while Hibiki covers her face in shame. Nearby Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, and Natsume hurries to the courtroom only to arrive too late.

Jaden orders Neos and Yubel to do some property damage. Lauren and Kyle are left appalled. Mike merely face palm. Gihren smiles in amuzement.

"Take them all away, please.", Sheppard said rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Later at night Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Natsume, Jaden and Cloud were released from the cell. Jaden was stoned white and left appalled after learning that Cloud's arrest was to set an example for the future so other students wouldn't do anything like that. In other words his fiasco was all for nothing.

* * *

At the same time in Natsume's and Lauren's room the two girls are getting ready for bed.

"Hey, Lauren? Let me ask you something.", Natsume said. "What did you mean when Ayla is headmaster of the Disciplinary Action Sqaud?"

"Well you see, the DAS are mostly students training to become Duel Police.", Lauren explains.

"What are duel police?", Natsume asks. "Are they like regular police?"

"In some way. The Duel Police is an organization created by Kaiba Corporation.", Lauren said. "You see you are well aware that duel monsters are mostly holograms, right?"

"Yeah.", Natsume answers.

"Well you see some powerful organization created a system sold in the black market. It's called the solid hologram system and many criminals buy them.", Lauren said.

"Solid hologram? But that would mean that the monsters, spells, and traps becomes real as well.", Natsume said in shock.

"True, this any weapons like guns useless." Lauren said. "The DAS students are mainly police or military cadets, but some Elites are also among them."

"But how do they train against those with solid holograms? I mean it's banned in the public.", Natsume asks.

"Kaiba Corp. distributes some jobs to give them some live experience, from bounty hunting to security. However an experience member of the Duel Police must accompany you for safety reason. Also Ayla is a captain of the Duel Police."

"Wow.", Natsume said in amazement. Unknown to her Alexis secretly sneaks out of the dorm, behind Jaden and Syrus, both outside the wall.

* * *

Later in the morning Midori Hibiki enters the meeting room in a hurry where the chancellor, teachers and DAS headmaster are.

"Everyone! I don't know what happened, but one of our DAS request is missing along with Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis.", Midori reports.

Everyone in the room spits out their coffee in shock.

* * *

Next Episode:

Yubel: Which one do you think me to take, Jaden? Although I still think this is a bad idea.

Jaden: I don't know, but I do know that completing something like that is a free ticket to duel the Elites.

Yubel: Yeah, should we really be stealing from the DAS?

Jaden: They won't even know its missing.

Yubel: Alright, how about that security job for the archaeologists, who discovered an alien ship?

Jaden: That's perfect! Quick grab it before someone sees.

Yubel: I'm going to regret this.

Jaden and Yubel: Next time, "Elite vs Slifer - Mike vs Jaden"

Jaden: Let's take Alexis and Syrus along for the ride.

Yubel: Didn't you give them enough trouble?


	8. Elite vs Slifer - Mike vs Jaden

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

Chapter Six: Elite vs Slifer - Mike vs Jaden

 **Note: I changed this chapter's title.**

* * *

Near the alien crash site the archaeologist continues doing their work as Duel Police do their regular patrol. Unknown to any of them seven shadows watch from a distance on a cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile in Duel Academy. Sheppard called a meeting with the Elites and DAS Students to tell them what has happened.

"What?! One of the Kaiba Corp. Duel Police job is missing?", Lauren said in shock.

"Those jobs are too dangerous for an average duelist. Anyone know who took it?", Zane asks.

"Either someone really strong, stupid or both.", Melody comments.

/*****************/

 **Melody Light**

 **Duel Academy Elite**

/*****************/

"I know who it is.", Gihren said with his legs on the table. "I saw a brown hair Slifer sneaking out of the island with a midget and a female Obelisk."

"It was Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis?", Sadie said in shock.

"This isn't good. I was told that they were missing along with the job, but I didn't think it was actually them.", Sheppard said.

"Jaden Yuki is understandable, but Alexis Rhodes? I thought she knows better.", Shawn said. "What am I going to tell Atticus when he miraculously come back?"

/*****************/

 **Shawn Viral**

 **Duel Academy Elite**

 **DAS Student**

/*****************/

"In any case what those three are doing is really dumb.", Lola said.

/*****************/

 **Lola Freeze**

 **Duel Academy Elite**

 **DAS Student**

/*****************/

"It is also a serious breach of the rules. Hey, Chancellor! A stunt like that could get you expelled, right? Not that it matter. I doubt any of them will come back alive.", Gihren said. Zane looks down in concern over Syrus' safety.

"Gihren!", Sadie shouts walking to him. "If you saw what happened, why didn't you stop them?"

"Lighten, up. All I saw are three idiots going to the boat. I thought they merely went out to fish. Then again, Jaden is the type to do something like that despite the danger.", Gihren said and sees Sadie giving a frightful glare though it didn't bother him. "Now that's a face I thought you long lost."

"What was the job they took?", Sheppard asks.

"Security on the alien ship crash sight.", Sadie answers grimly, which shocks everyone.

"What?!", Sheppard shouts.

"What's wrong. If I'm not mistaken there should be at least one hundred duel police in that area. We can just call them and explain what going on.", Zane suggests.

"True, but unfortunately the situation has changed.", Sheppard said grimly. "You see I was going to remove that job this morning after recieving a call from Kaiba Corp. Apparently the entire duel police force in the area were all wiped out in one night against seven duelists. Fortunately no one was killed, but they couldn't risk anymore casualties, thus the job was cancelled." Sheppard then turns to Gihren. "Gihren! Go and fetch them at once!"

"Yeah, right! I got better things to do old man. And besides you're the Chancellor so this falls in your jurisdiction.", Gihren said.

"I don't care how you feel about Jaden, but the fact is you, Mike, and Kyle are the only ones strong enough to beat him in a duel and drag him back by force and the latter two have gone off to different assignments.", Sheppard argues.

"If I may Sheppard.", Ayla said walking to him.

"Before the cancellation of the job, Mike came by and requested to take it.", Ayla said. "I was going to call him to return."

"I see, in other words we'll tell him what's going on and he'll take Jaden and the others back.", Sheppard said. "I just hope we can reach him."

* * *

Meanwhile with Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis they are wandering in an island where the alien ship is located. The trouble is that they are very hungry.

"I need food.", Jaden moans.

"We all need food, Jaden!", Alexis screams. "Honestly, I thought you brought some food along for the journey."

"And we can't go back to the Academy. By now they already figured out what happened.", Syrus said.

"I can't believe you managed to convince me into this", Alexis said.

* * *

Flashback

Alexis was about to get ready for bed, but hear her PDA buzzing. She check and receives a call from Jaden telling her to meet him outside the Girl's dorm outer wall. After managing to sneak out she meets up with Jaden and Syrus.

"So what did you want to meet me for, Jaden?", Alexis asks. Jaden answers her question by giving her a sheet of paper. Alexis takes good look at it and freaks. "How did you that?! Those were meant for Elites and DAS Students!"

"I snuck into the DAS rec room and took it.", Jaden answers. ' _Although I had Yubel do the stealing._ '

"Wait, how did you even know about it?", Alexis asks.

"Well I got bored one time, so I research on the Elites and learn about the Duel Police jobs", Jaden answers.

"In any case, this is by far the stupidest thing you've ever done.", Alexis shouts. "If the Chancellor ever find about this he'll be furious."

"Alright then, we'll go one without you.", Jaden said leaving with Syrus.

"Don't blame me if you get caught.", Alexis said, but notice that she is still holding the job request. "Oh no! Now everyone will think I was the one who stole it." Alexis then notice something else on the request and picks it up. "Seriously, on top of the giant reward you can also get a free ticket to design your own card?!" Alexis then makes a sly smile.

* * *

"Oh right.", Alexis said to herself remembering why she came along. Suddenly the ground begins to shake and before they realize it three **Sand Stone(1300/1600)** appears from the ground. Syrus and Jaden screams in fear and hide, while Alexis keeps a brave face. "Oh, for goodness sake. Can't you see it's only a hologram. It's probably someone's idea of a joke. Watch."

Alexis walks to the Sand Stone raise her hand to show it can go through.

*Touch*

Alexis slowly gets nervous as she pats the Sand Stone a few more times. The three monsters roar scaring the her. Just before the three could attack they explode. as the smoke clears Alexis sees a man wearing a white and red knee-length double-breasted coat with a Perfect Machine King. Alexis recognizes him as Mike one of Duel Academy's Elite and the third strongest of them all.

"Mike!", Alexis cheers happy to see him, but Mike was not happy to see her as a fiery aura surrounds him. ' _Crap, I forgot we broke Academy Rules and the Chancellor must have sent him here._ "

"Alexis Rhodes. I assume you know why I'm here.", Mike asks in a menacing tone.

"To take us back? Promise, you won't kill me?", Alexis asks nervously. Syrus pokes his head out of his hiding spot.

"Alexis, is the coast clear?", Syrus asks, but freaks when he sees an angry Mike. Syrus makes a run for it. Ten seconds later, Perfect Machine King holds Syrus upside down with on arm.

"Now, where is Jaden?", Mike demands.

"He's...", Alexis turns to where Jaden is suppose to be, but finds him gone. Alexis turns and sees Jaden playing fanboy on Perfect Machine King.

"So cool! It's suppose to be a hologram, yet I'm actually touching it.", Jaden said.

"Is it solid hologram?", Alexis asks.

"No, nothing of that sort. My Perfect Machine King in front of you is the real deal.", Mike answers shocking the trio.

"Then those Sand Stones...", Alexis said but Mike finishes for her.

"Are real, monsters."

"But how?"

"Tell me have you ever heard of Duel Spirits?"

Jaden was shocked that Mike knows the existence of Duel Spirits.

"Professor Banner, made some lectures about them, but I thought they were all a myth."

"If that's the case why not a demonstration. Jaden summon your Neos, Yubel, and Winged Kuriboh. Alexis summon your Cyber Blader."

Alexis summons Cyber Blader and she appears. To her shock she hears her monster talking.

"Finally, fresh air!", Cyber Blader said stretching her limbs. Alexis is left appalled seeing her monster just talk.

"Cool, let me try.", Jaden said summoning Neos, Yubel, and Winged Kuriboh. All three appear and Yubel's first action was bonking Jaden to the head.

"I told you it was a bad idea.", Yubel said.

"Now that that's settled. Time to take you back.", Mike said.

"Sorry, but I'm finishing this.", Jaden said standing firm. "If I finish this job, I might just get a chance to duel the Elites."

"Couldn't you just use a Duel Request Form?", Mike points out. This cause a brief pause. "You forgot did you? Well, it looks like you're not budging so here's the deal. We duel, you win you get to continue with the job, but if I win you come back quietly."

"Deal, plus it's a perfect chance for me to duel an Elite.", Jaden agrees.

"I must warn you though. I'm the third strongest of the Elites, so i won't go easy on you.", Mike warns reading his duel disk, which looks like Perfect Machine King's winged backpack. Both Jaden's and Mike's duel spirits return to their decks for the duel. "And another thing area possess a great connection the the Spirit World, so the monsters, spells, and traps we play are real. In other words the damage is real also."

"Thanks for the tip.", Jaden said readying his deck. "Game on!"

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Mike: 4000**

"Hey why is my life points 8000?", Jaden asks looking at his life points gage.

"It's to make this duel more interesting.", Mike states drawing his five cards.

"Well, if you say so.", Jaden said drawing his five cards.

 **Turn 1: Mike Hand-6**

"I'll go first. I'll start off with the spell card, **Double Summon**. This allows me to summon two monsters this turn. I'll place this one face-down in defense mode and summon **Bokoichi the Freightening Car (500/500)** in defense mode.", Mike announce. A red freight cart with a ogre face appears on the field. "I'm not done yet, next I play **Machine Duplication** , allowing me to summon two more Bokoichi from my deck in defense mode. And finally I play this card face down."

"Oh, man. It's his first turn and Mike already have four monsters on his field. A solid line of defense.", Syrus said.

Meanwhile Alexis looks suspiciously at the face-down monster. ' _There's only one card that could work well with those Bokoichi. If that's the case Jaden could be in trouble._ '

 **Turn 2: Jaden Hand-6**

"Sweet move. Now watch this.", Jaden said drawing his sixth card and smiles. "I play, **Polymerization**. This card allows me to fuse **Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)** and **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)** to create **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)**."

Flame Wingman appears on Jaden's field. "Wingman attack his face-down monster with **Infernal Rage**." Wingman charges towards the face-down monster. The card flips and a locomotive train with an ogre face appears on the field, **Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive (1400/1000)**. which it then destroyed. "Wingman's effect then activates. After destroying a monster that destroyed monster's attack points decrease you're life points."

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Mike: 2600**

"Doesn't that hurt?", Jaden asks. "You said the damage is real and painful."

"You'll get use to it after doing this many times. Anyway, Dekoichi's effect activates, whenever that card is flipped face-up I can draw one card and one additional card for each Bokoichis on the field and I have three.", Mike said shocking Jaden realizing what that means. "That's right I can now draw four new cards."

"That was a clever strategy. Mike sacrificed his lifepoints, but gained almost a new hand as of result.", Alexis comments.

"Well then, I end my turn.", Jaden finish.

* * *

 **Eyecatcher**

 **Mike and Perfect Machine King**

 **Jaden and E-Hero Tempest**

* * *

 **Turn 3: Mike Hand-6**

"Draw!" Mike then smiles at his hand. "First off, I play **Thousand Energy**. This card increase the attack points all of my level-2 monsters on my field by 1000 points making my Bokoichis attack point 1500. Next I switch all of my Bokoichis into attack position. I then play the spell card **De-Fusion** on your Flame Wingman separating him back into Avian and Burstinatrix."

"Oh man, neither Avian and Burstinatrix are strong enough to fight those frieght carts.", Syrus said.

"Yes, but remember Thousand Energy comes with a price. Once, Mike's turn end the Bokoichis are destroyed.", Alexis explains.

"I activate my face down, Gift of the Mystical Elf. For each monster on the field I gain 300 life points."

"Wait, there are now five monster, so that means."

"That's right, I gain 1500 life points. Reclaiming the ones I lost with a bonus."

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Mike: 4100**

"I then play the spell card, **Delta Attacker**."

"Oh no.", Alexis said in concern. "This allows Mike's Bokoichis to attack Jaden directly as they all have the same name and are normal monsters."

"What's worse, those carts have been super charged.", Syrus said in a state of panic.

The three Bokoichis form a straight line and runs over Jaden.

"Oh man, it feels like a train ran over me. Oh wait, it did.", Jaden groans in pain.

 **Jaden: 3500**

 **Mike: 4100**

"Since, my Bokoichis are going to be destroyed at the end of my turn I might as well play **Dark Hole**. This destroys all our monsters in the field. Last, but not least I summon **Mechanicalchaser (1850/800)** and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Jaden Hand-4**

' _Woah, he wasn't kidding when he said he is the third strongest Elite. He definitely earned that title, but even more exciting is that there are two others stronger than him and one of them is Gihren._ ', Jaden thought in excitement.

"You're friend Jaden is in big trouble.", Cyber Blader said watching the duel with Alexis and Syrus.

"Ah, where'd you come from?", Syrus screams.

"Oh, right I summoned you.", Alexis said remembering that this Cyber Blader is a duel spirit with a physical body. "You know it's kinda odd talking to my own cards."

"You think that's bad. You should see Big Bro. He talks to his cards many times.", Syrus said.

"What makes you think Jaden's in trouble?", Alexis asks.

"As you can see, Mike clearly has the advantage right now and there's more. He's hasn't even summon a level 5 or higher monster yet.", Cyber Blader explains.

"You mean he's still holding back?", Syrus freaks.

"That's right.", Cyber Blader said.

"Draw. I play **Fusion Recovery** , this allows me to take one Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster from my graveyard to my hand. Then I use Polymerization to fuse **Avian** , **Sparkman** , and **Bubbleman** to create the one and only **Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800)**." A muscular warrior with spiky green hair, blaster on one arm, silver claws on the other, dark blue and gold armor, pale-blue shoulder plates, large green and white wings and a blue visor appears on Jaden's field.

"Now, attack his Mechanicalchaser with **Glider Strike!** " Tempest rise to the air and flies down towards the green robot. Mechanicalchaser ready it's weapons to counterattack, but Tempest was too fast and cuts it down to pieces. The slash creates some air blades damaging Mike.

 **Jaden: 3500**

 **Mike: 3150**

"I end my turn with a face-down.", Jaden said setting his card.

 **Turn 5: Mike Hand-2**

"Draw! You play a good game, Jaden. You have a long way to go, but I can see why you are the Supreme King.", Mike said.

Yubel widen her eyes in shock wondering how Mike knows about the Supreme King.

"Supreme King? What does he mean?", Alexis asks Cyber Blader.

"You'll know when the time is right, but till then it's best to keep quiet.", Cyber Blader answers with a serious tone.

"That's quiet a title you gave me.", Jaden said.

"Indeed, now first off I play Night Beam. This card allows me to destroy one set spell or trap card on your field and you only have one."

A target mark lands on Jaden's trap and a laser hits destroying it. The trap turns out to be **Negate Attack**.

"Next I play **King's Revenge**. If I have no cards on my field and hand other than this one I can special summon Perfect Machine King in attack mode, with his attack points doubled, however the increase can only last for one turn." **Perfect Machine King (5400/1500)** appears on the field armed and ready.

"Now, destroy Tempest with **Million Missiles**!" Perfect Machine King entire body opens up revealing a large arsenal of missiles.

"Rather overkill don't you think?", Alexis comments.

Perfect Machine King then fires a barrage towards Tempest. Tempest dodges some, but was eventually gunned down and destroyed.

 **Jaden: 900**

 **Mike: 3150**

Perfect Machine King's attack points returns to normal.

 **Turn 6: Jaden Hand-1**

"Draw. I play **Winged Kuriboh (300/200)** in defense mode.", Jaden said. "And call it a turn."

 **Turn 7: Mike Hand-1**

"My turn!", Mike announce drawing his card. Mike then smiles in satisfaction. "Looks like this is the last turn."

"How? Winged Kuriboh effect give the controller no battle damage if it destroyed.", Syrus said.

"Not unless he has a card to attack directly.", Alexis said in realization.

"I play the spell card, Target and Firing! This decrease my Perfect Machine King's attack points to 1000, but in exchange allows him to attack directly."

"Wait, than that means!"

"That's right. Winged Kuriboh's effect can't save you."

Perfect Machine King makes a finger pistol and shoots Jaden to the heart, knocking him to the ground and winning Mike the duel.

"Big bro!", Syrus screams running to Jaden.

"Jaden... lost?", Alexis stutters clutching her shivering arm. ' _Is that the power of the Elite? And what's worse there are two others stronger than him._ '

Jaden sits back up and smiles. "That sure was a fun duel, and you sure are a tough opponent." Jaden stands back up and prepares to leave. "Well a deals a deal. Might as well go back to the acade...!" Before Jaden could finish he crash into something and falls to the ground.

"What the...?", Mike said in confusion.

"Ow! What hit me?", Jaden groans standing back up to see what he hit, but sees nothing. Mike raise his hand and feels something in front of them.

"Cyber Blader if you would please.", Mike asks. Cyber Blader kicks the invisible wall which then reveals itself.

"That's **Mirror Wall**!", Mike looks up and notice that Mirror Wall is in a shape of a dome. He then realize that it has covered the entire island. "We're completely sealed in!"

* * *

Elsewhere on the island. The seven shadowed duelists are walking down a cave stopping in front of a city inside of it.

"There it is. The Hidden City of Machine, Machina. The home of the machine archetype during the era of duel monsters.", the lead shadowed duelist said.

* * *

Next Episode:

Alexis: What are you serious? We're trapped?!

Mike: Yep, and the only way to get out is to take down the owner of the Mirror Wall.

Syrus: We'll starve.

Mike: Don't worry. I'll take you to my hometown.

Syrus: Next time, "The Hidden City of Machine, Machina"

Jaden: Wait, you live here?

* * *

 **King's Revenge**

Type: Spell Card

Property: Normal

Description: If you no card on the field and hand sans this one. You can special summon 1 "Machine King" from your deck and double it's attack points. Once your turn ends the attack points return to normal.

Picture: Perfect Machine King carrying the dead body of Robotic Knight charges at the enemy.

 **Target and Firing**

Type: Spell Card

Property: Normal

Description: Decrease a "Machine King" attack points to once thousand. Allows the monster to attack directly.

Picture: Perfect Machine King hand as a finger pistol fires a small laser going between two monsters and hitting the duelist.


	9. The Hidden City of Machine, Machina

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

Chapter Seven: The Hidden City of Machine, Machina

 **Note: I changed this chapter's title.**

* * *

 _During Jaden's duel with Mike..._

Inside the crashed ship in one of the cells a duel monster open its eyes and smiles as a human walks to the cell.

* * *

 _Opening 1..._

* * *

 _Later..._

Mike use the **Remove Trap** card on the gigantic **Mirror Wall** , but failed to do anything.

"Damn, whoever played this Mirror Wall must have added some countermeasures to make thing unbreakable.", Mike said putting the card back.

"So, we're stuck here?", Syrus asks in a panic. "We'll starve!"

"Don't worry, I know of a place where we can take shelter.", Mike said in assurance. Leading the way.

After a hour of walking the group stop in front of the cave inside a dead volcano.

"I never thought there was a cave inside the mountain.", Alexis said observing the place. "I don't recall finding one in any of the maps."

"That's because the cave is a secret only a select individuals know of.", Mike explains. They then stop at a dead end. Mike walks to the wall and start patting it until he press a piece of rock. The wall then opens up.

Jaden, Alexis and Syrus looks ahead and are left awestruck at what they see.

"Welcome, my friends. To Machina, the city of machines.", Mike said walking in with the other following.

As the group pass the gate, children with their duel spirits are drawn to the sight of the travellers. They run to Mike all with happy faces.

"Mike! Mike and Perfect Machine King is back!"

A crowd then gather around the group. Mike walks forward to an elderly man wearing priest clothing.

"Welcome home, young lord.", the elder man said.

"High Priest Mokka.", Mike said as both he and Perfect Machine King bow. "I take it you are well aware of my return."

"Indeed I am, and I'm afraid your fears are true. The ship that crashed is the Exodus.", the High Priest Mokka.

The name shocked Yubel, and Cyber Blader greatly.

"What's got you riled up?", Syrus asks. "You two know the ship?"

"I'm afraid so, Syrus.", Mike answers. "You see Exodus is actually a prison ship, housing troublesome spirits taking their mischief way to far."

Syrus starts imagining what monsters are in the ship and starts shivering in fear.

"We have the location of where the ship is, but since it's getting late it's best that you investigate tomorrow morning.", Mokka suggest.

"Alright.", Mike said before turning to the trio. "Follow me, I'll take you to my place."

"Master, if it's alright I would like to give the Neos and the others a tour around the place.", Perfect Machine King said.

"Good idea and try to gather any information while you're at it.", Mike said before leaving with the group.

Yubel notice Neos was in deep thought. "Something the matter, Neos?"

"I'm just wondering.", Neos answers.

"You're thinking that your brother might have some involvement with the Exodus. That was the reason you came to Earth in the first place.", Yubel said.

"It was thousands of years ago, but I still remember the mission like it was yesterday.", Neos said looking up to the stars.

* * *

"My brother?", Neo asks kneeling before the Neo Spacian Chief.

"Yes, rumor has it that your brother is causing troubles on that planet ever since we exiled him from our system.", the Chief said. "I fear that he may be out of control. I want you to bring him back."

"I will not fail.", Neos said before flying off to Earth.

* * *

"And eventually the trail led you to Earth.", Yubel said with Neos nodding.

"Sire! I have the list that you wanted.", Power Tool Dragon said handing Perfect Machine King a tablet.

"Thank you, you may go.", Perfect Machine King searching though the tablet. He then stops at a mugshot of a darker version of Neos. "Is he the one you're looking for?", Perfect Machine King asks showing Neos the photo.

"Yes, he is."

* * *

 _Inside the crash ship..._

Two silhouettes sit on the wreckage, when one of them look up to the sky.

"You sense something?"

"Yes, a presence I haven't felt since my banishment."

"That can only mean one thing. Your brother and his human partner is here. I'm sure you're happy to see him."

"Indeed I will be."

* * *

 _Morning..._

Jaden, Mike, Alexis and Syrus pick up their packs and duel disks.

"it's so early.", Jaden groans.

"Yeah, I'm never up at this time.", Syrus said yawning.

"That's probably because you two wake up late.", Alexis said stretching her arms.

"Quit the chatter you three. We have a crash site to investigate cause whatever caused that Mirror Wall is most likely there.", Mike said folding the map. "It's an hour walk so you better be awake."

* * *

Later near the crash site...

"So you think a duelist is responsible for summoning that **Mirror Wall**?", Jaden asks.

"Precisely, even though this area possess high amounts of Duel Energy for duel monsters to become real it pales in comparison to the amount in the Spirit World, thus preventing Duel Spirits to duel and no monster can summon a Mirror Wall that large and powerful.", Mike explains.

Suddenly the ground starts shaking.

"What was...", Syrus asks turning to the source, but freeze in fear at what he see. " **Harpie's Pet Dragon**!"

"What's it even doing here? That dragon only reside in the mountains or forest area.", Mike wonders as the dragon spits fire. Mike quickly plays out a trap card. " **Laser Barrier**!" A shield pops up blocking the attack and reflects if back at the dragon. Now, **Perfect Machine King**!"

Perfect Machine King grabs Harpie's Pet Dragon's tail, twirl it around and release her sky.

"Well that's that.", Mike said calling his monster back. "Now..."

"We're finally here! Time to check it out!", Jaden screams running to the ship.

"Don't run in without thinking!", Mike shout in frustration as he chase after Jaden with Alexis and Syrus following.

After a brief chase the trio find Jaden gawking at something.

"Jaden?", Alexis calls out.

"Something wrong, bro?", Syrus ask.

The two look straight at what Jaden in staring at and are left completely speechless.

"Thank goodness, it's still there.", Mike said looking at a large alien being wrapped in chains. "I don't know what would happen if that thing woke up again."

"You know this thing?", Alexis ask.

"Yes, that **Alien Overmind** , the leader of the Alien duel monsters and the strongest of them all.", Mike reveals in a grim tone. "They have a knack of attacking other planets and corrupt the populace. The first and only failure they ever had was their attack on the planet Machina, which our city is named after. The machines successfully wards off the invaders and captured their leader, but at the cost of the planet."

Alexis then hears footsteps coming towards them. The group quickly hide out of site as a a grey haired teen boy wearing a black trench coat and a teen boy wearing safari clothes (similar to Jim Croc) and sunglasses walk to sealed Alien Overmind.

"The voices seem to come from here.", the blue haired teen said.

Just then a blue hairded girl with wings flies towards the group. As she lands her wings transform into human arms. "William. Destro. Something terrible has happened."

"What now, Tala?", Destro asks.

"It's Angela. She's been attacked and I'm sad.", Tala said in tears.

"You're moping around, because your stupid pet dragon got beat up?!", William said in annoyance. He screams in pain as his face got scratched hard by a very angry Tala.

"Don't you ever call Angela stupid.", Tala said in a menacing voice.

"So there are intruders after all.", Destro said. "Damn, just when we're near breaking the seal."

"We should tell Daiju and Cide about this.", Tala suggests. Destro nods in agreement and the two leave dragging the injured William along.

* * *

 _Nearby..._

"So he's finally here. One of the HERO duelists.", the shadowed duelist said as his eyes briefly glows golden.

* * *

Next Episode:

Alexis: What the?! He looks just like Neos.

Syrus: He looks scary for a HERO.

Mike: That's because he's not a HERO.

Shadowed Duelist: At last we finally meet HERO Duelist.

Syrus: Next time, "Enemy of HERO! Enter the Elemental VILLIAINS"

Jaden: I'm not surprised. A hero must always have a villain.


	10. Bonus: The Spirit World

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

 **Bonus Chapter One: The Spirit World!**

Note: I decided that after each five chapters I'll make a bonus chapter focusing on the Duel Monster Spirits!

* * *

 _Opening 1..._

* * *

 _Spirit World HERO Dimension..._

 **VWXYZ Dragon Cannon** , **Armed Dragon LV10** , and **Light and Darkness Dragon** are in a pub doing their usual thing; drinking and talking.

"Hey, have you ever noticed that the we don't some of the guys here in this world in the real world?", Armed Dragon LV10 asks.

"Tell me about it. Stardust Dragon complained over why his card is not made and guess what I told him.", Light and Darkness Dragon said.

"What?", VWXYZ Dragon Cannon asks.

"I told him you could be a white card ten years later in the future where people use bikes in their dueling.", L&D Dragon jokes with everyone laughing.

Just then Cyber Blader enters the bar and to the trios shock she was wearing a dress.

"Cyber Blader, is that you?", Armed Dragon asks.

"Of course it's me.", Cyber Blader answers in annoyance. "Why?"

"It's just that you're wearing a dress.", VWXYZ Dragon Cannon points out. "You and your master (Alexis) never wore a dress!"

"Just because we both don't like to be viewed as just a female doesn't mean we know don't know how to be one and besides we don't want to be treated as a tomboy as well.", Cyber Blader said sitting down.

"So what's the occasion?", L&D Dragon asks.

"I'm on a date with Elemental Hero Neos.", Cyber Blader answers.

"Really? Isn't he busy with doing hero stuff?"

"I convinced him to get someone to take over for the day."

"I just hope he get someone competent. Remember Terra Firma?"

* * *

Flashback...

There was a fight between Red Eyes Black Dragon and a Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was the usual whose better thing. **Elemental Hero Terra Firma** flies in to handle the situation only for the fight to escalate. With no choice he knocks the two down with a punch to the face. A **White Dragon's Chick** flies next to the unconscious Blue Eyes,

"Hey, you hit my mom!", the Chick shouts.

"No, I hit your dad!"

"Woah! Stand back! Give her some air!"

"Y...you mean give him some air."

"Call Darklord Nurse Reficule! She's going into labour!"

"You... you mean he's going into labour.", Terra Firma said nervously as he sees the knocked out White Dragon laying an egg. He then realize he punched the sole female White Dragon (Arasik) instead of any of the three males; Azrael, Iblis, and Djibril. "Whoops!"

Flashback ends...

* * *

"Well can you blame him. Those four White Dragons look and sound the same.", Cyber Blader said. "Fortunately Perfect Machine King made a voice synthesizer so that mistake won't happen again."

"By the way does Alexis knows the truth?", VWXYZ Dragon Cannon asks.

"No, I never told her."

"You can't keep this hidden forever. She is the Princess of Light destined to be with the Supreme King."

"I know it's just that I fear the whole thing will repeat itself. The assassination attempt, the release of the Light of Destruction and then the war.", Cyber Blader said sadly. "I just don't want to lose her again." A hand was placed onto her shoulder. Cyber Blader turns and sees Neos behind her giving her a comforting smile even though he has no mouth.

"This time we'll be ready.", Neos said. "We won't be losing anyone this time."

With that said the two hug.

* * *

 _Spirit World Machine Dimension..._

 **Perfect Machine King** walks out of his lab and walks to Expressroid across the hallway.

"Expressroid, have you seen a trap card called Disarmament?", Perfect Machine King asks. "I haven't finished with the finishing touches."

"I did see Red Dragon Archfiend sneaking out of your lab a some time ago.", Expressroid answers.

"Uh-oh! I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing.", Perfect Machine King said in concern.

"What does Disarmament do anyway?"

"It's suppose to 'Destroy all Equip Cards on the field.'", Perfect Machine King answers. "But without the final adjustments it's going to do more."

"More what?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

 _Ancient Forest..._

 **Ancient Fairy Dragon** watches the duel spirits play around. After the other dragons freed her from the **Earthbound Immortals** she learned of her brother, **Life Stream Dragon** 's current condition. Life Stream Dragon was severely wounded during his attempt to save her, but was grievously injured during the attempt and was sent flying far away.

After rescuing Ancient Fairy Dragon, the other dragons presumed him to be dead after days of searching, until the Crimson Dragon told them to enter the Spirit World to the machine dimension, Machina. The dragons meet Perfect Machine King and he takes them to Morphtronic City where they meet **Power Tool Dragon**. To they horror, while the machines were able to save Life Stream Dragon's life he is suffering amnesia and Perfect Machine King theorize that it may be permanent.

Ancient Fairy Dragon snaps out of her thinking of the past when she feels a cold draft. She looks down and notice her armor and helmet is disintegrating. She screams and covers herself with her arms.

"What's happening?!"

Nearby **Red Dragon Archfiend** laughs at the scene while secretly taking photos of the naked dragon.

"I never knew she had a large rack under that armor.", Archfiend laughs. "This will make me rich."

Unknown to him **Black Rose Dragon** is behind him and she is not happy as her rose feathers are gone leaving her naked as well.

* * *

 _Machina..._

Perfect Machine King opens up a portal to the Ancient Forest only to see a huge explosion, meaning that Red Dragon Archfiend got caught.

"I think, I'll come back later.", Perfect Machine King said closing the portal.


	11. Enemy of HERO! Enter the VILLAINS

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

Chapter Seven: Enemy of HERO! Enter the Elemental VILLAINs!

* * *

 _Opening 1..._

* * *

"So, tell me Mike. What did the **Alien Overmind** even do to be imprisoned? I mean this looks overboard.", Jaden asks looking at the sleeping monster wrapped with chains, auto-guns fixed on it and many other defensive measures.

"The reason it was imprisoned was because it took control of a God.", Perfect Machine King answers appearing before the group. "This whole thing started thousands of years ago..."

* * *

 _Earth Few Thousand Years Ago..._

"Alright men, that's enough observing the lifeforms of this planet." Machine King said as several Robotic Knights and Mechanicalchaser.

"I'll admit my lord, this planet called Earth house many powerful creatures.", Barrel Dragon said.

"Indeed, which brings the question of why Earth is so special to house creatures like the Crimson Dragon, and Egyptian Gods."

"My lord! We found this badly wounded dragon nearby. What shall we do with it?", a Robotic Knight asks as four others carry an orange dragon on a stretcher.

"We'll take him to ship and perform surgery. We must be quick about it. I don't want the Aliens locating our location.", Perfect Machine King said as the group enter the ship.

After the ship takes off to space, three dragons soar through the sky searching for their lost comrade.

Just as the ship leaves orbit something fast flies past the atmosphere.

"What was that?", a Robotic Knight asks looking out the window.

"That looked like Alien Overmind!", Perfect Machine King said in shock. "Where's he heading?"

"I appears he's heading for that giant blue creature."

Obelisk the Tormentor was walking across the desert after destroying a fortress housing rebels it then sense something approaching him. The moment he look up a star-shape creature latches onto it face. Obelisk struggles to remove it, but eventually succumb to it's control.

"You may be a god, but I possess the power to control all living begins.", Alien Overmind said.

* * *

"Wait! That very same monster in front of us actually controlled an Egyptian God?", Alexis exclaims in shock. "But they're know to unstoppable in most case."

"True, but remember they were from Earth, while Alien Overmind is an extraterrestrial being never before seen so Obelisk was not prepared for him", Mike said. "The machines came back to Earth and stopped Alien Overmind, but at the cost of their ship stranding them on this planet. Thus they colonized this world in hiding, created a ship and launched the imprisoned Overmind to the farthest reaches of space, never to be seen again."

Suddenly the ship starts shaking for a moment and to everyone's shock Alien Overmind is trying to break out of the chains before stopping.

"Did that thing just...", Alexis wonders if she just imagined it.

"No, I saw it as well. It's waking up and judging from the shake it won't be long for it to break out of the chains.", Mike said in worry.

"Come on, we're going after them.", Mike said. The group quickly head for the direction Destro, William, and Tala gone to. Outside of the ship the three people meet up with a strange person searing a high-collared tunic and hooded and cloaked.

"Where's Daiju?", Destro asks.

"He went off somewhere, but he said that he'll be back.", the mysterious person said.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. I believe that there are intruders, but can't seem to find any of them.", Tala said.

"Intruders.", the hooded man said. Mike widen his eyes when he recognize that voice. "How much longer till Overmind is awaken?"

"I believe in an hour and the card designed to contain it is prepared.", Tala answers handing the man a blank card.

"The time has almost come. If you see those intruders again get rid of them like you did to those Duel Police."

"What about the city known as Machina?"

"It will serve as a testing ground when I release Overmind.", the man said shocking Jaden's group, however Mike was more shocked over the identity of the hooded man.

"Can it be him? After all these years?", Mike quietly said to himself in shock before losing his temper and charge out of his hiding place in rage.

The hooded man turns and widen his eyes are well upon seeing Mike.

"Stop what you are doing now!", Mike yells in fury throwing his card. "Perfect Machine King!"

Perfect Machine King emerges from his card and attacks.

The hooded man responds by throwing two of his card. "Alien Overlord equipped with Black Pendant!"

Alien Overlord emerges from the card wearing a black pendant on his neck and blocks the King's strike.

"Terran.", Mike calls out in anger, shocking the group of both sides. "How dare you return here after what you have done?"

"It's been quiet a while, Mike.", the hooded man, Terran said. "Still the Chief's lapdog? I knew you would come when news of a spaceship crash would interest you, but I didn't think you would arrive this quickly."

Terran the notice the uniform Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus is wearing.

"I see, you're in Duel Academy. And it's strange that your acquaintance with these particular people.", Terran said confusing the trio although the Duel Spirits and Mike knew what he meant. "Is it fate?"

"Someone you know, Terran?", Destro asks.

"Yes, and about Machina. I changed my mind. Destroy it!"

"Right!", the three said leaving the area.

"Hey! Get back here!", Jaden calls out giving chase, just then something falls from the sky blowing him back, but Neos catches him.

"Well, well. Surprise, surprise.", a shadowed figure said walking out of the smoke followed by another shadowed figure behind him with a familiar shape.

"There you are Daiju.", Terra said as the smoke clears. (For what Daiju looks like check up Kamen Rider KickHopper/Sou Yaguruma). Jaden was completely shocked when he sees the being behind Daiju. It greatly resembles Elemental HERO Neos, but much darker and sinister looking. (See is at a combination of Neos and Lord Zedd.)

"Neos?", Jaden questions. That same however seems to anger the darker Neos.

" **Nebula Blast!** ", the darker Neos fires a dark cosmic blast at Jaden.

" **Cosmic Blast!** ", Neos emerges from Jaden's deck and fires his blast stopping the one fired by the darker Neos.

* * *

 _Eyecatcher_

 _Jaden and Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Daiju and Elemental VILLAIN Nebula_

* * *

Upon seen Neos the darker Neos simply chuckles in amusement.

"Nebula!", Neos said.

"It's just like old times, isn't it?", Nebula said.

"You were banished from Neo Space after continued abuse of your power, so you came here just so you can cause trouble and get into fights.", Neos said.

"You know me too well.", Nebula said. "What the point of having power if you cannot use it?"

"You have no regret on what you've done do you?"

"No, I do not!"

"Then I must take you down."

"As much as I enjoy fighting you again.", Nebula said. "You must save you master first."

"What?!"

Neos turn and sees Jaden's entire body minus the head covered in ice. The one who froze him was a blue skinned female known as **Elemental VILLAIN Glacier**.

"Metallo, if you would please.", Glacier said to a large metal man with a rainbow gem in his chest. **Elemental VILLAIN Metallo** grabs semi-frozen Jaden and throws him far away.

"If you want me you know where to find me.", Nebula said in arrogance before leaving with Daiju. Neos grunts in frustration and flies off in top speed chasing after the soon-to-be falling Jaden.

"Jaden!", Alexis calls out in worry after seeing Jaden being thrown to the sky with Neos flying after him.

"Cyber Blader! Yubel!", Mike calls out. "Get those two out of here!"

"Right!", the two female spirits said grabbing Alexis and Syrus and flee the area.

"Oh, no you don't!", Terran said summoning three **Alien Shocktroopers** blocking their path. Cyber Blader easily takes one down with a kick to the head, but the other two attack from behind with their swords raise. Perfect Machine King grabs the two Shocktroopers and bash their skulls together knocking them out allowing the female spirits to escape.

"They've escaped.", Terran said. "Well, no matter. My allies are more than enough to take them down."

Mike curse in silence and thought. 'He's right, Alexis should be able to take care of herself, but she can't handle those three all on her own. I'm also worried about Syrus, his duel skill is not all that great and Jaden is also currently out of commission. I just hope Neos get him out of it in time to help the others.'

"Well then...", Terran said removing his robes revealing what appears to be an officer uniform underneath and raising his duel disk. "Shall we?"

Mike simply raise his duel disk and place his deck.

"Let's try something different from the standard rules.", Terran said. "We'll go by the Deck Master rule and be warned the damage will be very real."

"Very well."

"DUEL!", the two declare as they both draw their starting hand.

 **Mike: 8000  
** **Terran: 8000**

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the ocean..._

A helicopter bearing the mark of Duel Academy flies towards the island. Piloting it was Ayla, leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad. She stares at the photos of Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, and Syrus Truesdale. She then crumples them up.

"When rules are broken! The guilty must be punished!"

* * *

 _With Mike and Terran..._

"My Deck Master will be **Alien Mother**!", Terran calls out as a female version of Alien Overlord appears behind him.

"Then my Deck Master will be **Perfect Machine King**!", Mike said as Perfect Machine King appears behind him.

"Now then let the games begin!"

 **Turn 1: Terran Hand - 6**

"I'll start off by using my Deck Master's ability. By paying 500 of my life points I can special summon 1 **Alien Egg Token (0/200)** in face-up defense position."

An brown egg appears on the field.

 **Mike: 8000  
** **Terran: 7500**

"The down side is that I can only use it as a tribute if the tribute summon is an Alien monster, which I happen to have. I sacrifice my egg to summon **Alien Overlord (2200/1600)** in attack position."

Alien Overlord appears on the field ready to fight.

"I end my turn with a two face down."

 **Turn 2: Mike Hand - 6**

"I play **Double Summon!** This card allows me to summon two monsters instead of one. I then summon **Gatekeeper (1500/1800)** in attack position."

"I take it your Deck Master has something to do with you summoning a level 5 monster without a sacrifice.", Terran said.

"Yes, Perfect Machine King's Deck Master ability is a continuous ability known as **Overcharged Overpacks**. All Machine-Type monsters in my hand and I control are downgraded by 1 Level and all Machine-Type monsters I control gain 200 ATK for each Machine-Type monster on the field.", Mike explains.

"Indeed a power worthy for the King of Machines.", Terran said.

"I then sacrifice my Gatekeeper in order to summon **Barrel Dragon (2600/2200)**."

"Amazing over how we summon a powerful monster in our first turn, but be warned that it will be I that will come out on top.", Terran said.

"We'll see about that."

"Oh, we will."

* * *

 _Please review..._


	12. Awaken Overmind

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

Chapter Eight: Awaken Overmind

* * *

 _Opening 1..._

* * *

 **MIKE: 8000  
TERRAN: 7500**

 **Turn 2: Mike Hand - 3**

"I activate **Threatening Roar**! This traps cards prevents you from attacking me this turn.", Terran said as one of the facedowns flips up.

"You may have stopped me from attacking, but I can still use my **Barrel Dragon** 's effect.", Mike points out as three coins appears in front of him and flips.

 **Head Head Tail**

"I have two heads, which means that I can destroy you **Alien Overlord**! **Gun Cannon Shot**!"

Barrel Dragon fires three shots on the monster vaporizing it like it was nothing.

"Impressive. You've defeated one of my best monster with no trouble. You've improved since our last duel. However, it's still not enough."

"I activate my trap **Ectoplasmic Rejuvenation**. Should an "Alien" monster be destroyed either by battle or card effect I can bring it back to life."

A hand bursts out of the slimy substances before Alien Overlord climbs out of it dripping in slime.

"In that case I end my turn.", Mike said.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"N-N-Neos... Y-y-you gotta h-help m-me. I-I-I'm f-f-freezing h-here.", Jaden said with his teeth chattering.

 **Elemental Hero Neos** punches the ice block on Jaden, but all it did was break a small chunks of it off.

"It's no use. You'll freeze before I could finish removing the ice.", Neos said. "It would be faster if I had a blade or fire, but your cards are frozen as well."

"W-what a-abo-about C-Cyber B-Blader?", Jaden asks.

"Of course, the blade on her skates should easily cuts the ice block off you.", Neos said before grabbing Jaden and flies off to catch up with the others.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

 **Turn 3: Terran Hand - 4**

"My draw!", Terran said drawing his card. He smiles at what he drew. "First I pay another 500 of my life points to summon 1 **Alien Egg Token (0/200)**. Next I play the spell card **Genetic Modification**. By sending five cards from my deck to the graveyard I can sacrifice my Alien Egg in order to summon a "Genetic Alien" monster and that monster is **Genetic Alien Razor Claws (3000/2100)**."

The egg opened and a large purple skinned Xenomorph large, sharp claws on its fingers and tail emerges. The alien roars exposing a second mouth inside.

"And it gets worse as my monster possess a powerful effect. My Razor Claw can deal 1000 direct damage to you and all I have to pay is not attacking your monster. Razor Claw strike him down with **Tail Jab**."

Razor Claw's tail extends and whips past Barrel Dragon and stabs directly on Mike's chest. Mike falls to his knees clutching his chest in pain as if he was stabbed for real."

 **MIKE: 7000  
TERRAN: 7000**

"While the attacks are real, fortunately for us they are not life threatening for Duel Monsters are forbidden to kill humans.", Terran said glaring at the injured Mike. "Regardless they still hurt alot. With that I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Mike Hand - 4**

"I draw!"

"I play the spell card **Polymerization**! This allows me to fuse my **Barrel Dragon** and **Blowback Dragon** in order to summon **Gatling Dragon (2600/1200)**.

"Not so fast!", Terran calls out. "I activate my Razor Claw's effect. By removing two cards in my graveyard from play both Razor Claw and Overlord are protected from your Gatling Dragon's effect."

Terran removes **Ectoplasmic Rejuvenation** and **Threatening Roar** from play.

"You may have stopped the effect, but you didn't stop the attack.", Mike said. " **Rapid Firing!** "

Gatling Dragon fires a barrage of bullets on Alien Overlord putting holes onto it's body. The monster then falls and explodes.

 **MIKE: 7000  
TERRAN: 6600**

"Finally I play a face down and play **Weapon Add-On Grenade Launcher**. This spell card powers my Gatling Dragon attack and defense points by 600."

The gatling gun and the left arm is removed and a grenade launcher is attach to it.

 **Turn 5: Terran Hand - 3**

"My draw!", Terran declares drawing his card. ' _Mike made his monster stronger than my Razor Claw, but it doesn't matter. All I need is to buy time to draw that card._ '

"I play Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards."

Terran draws two new cards and smiles at the sight of one of them.

' _Perfect! I just need one more card and I'll win this duel._ '

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Yubel and Cyber Blader hurries back to Machina with Syrus and Alexis in tow. Unaware that they were being watched by someone on the cliff.

"Duel Academy, huh?", the man silently said to himself as two of his spirit monsters appear next to him. They are King of Destruction - Xexex and Queen of Fate - Eternia.

"Having ill feeling about that school you used to go to?", Eternia asks.

"Now don't tease him. It was because of those incidents that he became what he is.", Xexex said. "Isn't that right, Hound?"

"Yes, Duel Academy brought nothing but pain to me.", Hound said coldly. "Now I'll bring pain upon them! Attack!"

Both Xexex and Eternia fly up and attack both Yubel and Cyber Blader. Xexex got a lucky hit on Yubel forcing her to crash to the ground with Syrus. Cyber Blader on there other hand got lucky and was able to escape Eternia's magical blast and continues to flee.

Hound was about to order this monsters to finish Syrus off, but stops when he sees the still frozen Jaden and Neos flying by.

"Destro deal with the midget, I'll take care of that Slifer.", Hound orders calling back his spirits and gives chase. "Tala chase after that girl!"

* * *

 **Turn 6: Mike Hand - 2**

"I draw!"

Mike draws his card and looks at Terran's field. ' _Strange, it seems like Terran is trying to buy time rather that using his regular strategies._ '

"I use my Gatling Dragon's effect."

Three coins flip.

 **HEAD TAIL TAIL**

"I have one head which means your Razor Claw is destroyed."

Gatling Dragon fires a grenade from the launcher and destroys Razor Claw.

"You activate my trap! **Michizure**!", Terran announce. "If a monster of mine is sent from the field to the graveyard by any means one of your monster goes along with it and that monster is your Gatling Dragon."

A pair of hands grabs Gatling Dragon and drags it to the abyss, but before that happen Gatling Dragon fires another grenade at Terran.

"What that... Arg!"

 **MIKE: 7000  
TERRAN: 5800**

"Should my monster perish along with Grenade Launcher you receive a 800 point damage.", Mike explains. "Next I play a quick-play spell, **Red Alert**! Should a monster of mine be destroyed by a card effect I can summon a Machine King type from my hand, deck, graveyard or in this case my Deck Master."

Perfect Machine King walks forward to the field.

"You must be very confident on winning, since you risk summoning your deck master. You know the consequences should that monster be destroyed do you?", Terran said.

"I play the spell card **Enhancement**! By sacrificing half of my life points my Perfect Machine King can't be destroyed by card effects."

 **MIKE: 3500  
TERRAN: 5800**

"Next I play **King's Saber**! It increase my monster's attack and defense by 500."

A lightsaber pops out Perfect Machine King's wrist and the monster ignites it. (3200/2000)

"Now attack Terran directly with **Laser Slash**!"

Perfect Machine King ignites it's back booster and strikes Terran down with a powerful swing of the blade.

 **MIKE: 3500  
TERRAN: 2600**

' _Damn it! One more attack like that and I'm finished._ ', Terran thought in concern. ' _I only have one shot in winning this duel._ '

"I end my turn.", Mike said.

 **Turn 7: Terran Hand - 3**

"My draw!", Terran said drawing his card and smiles at the sight. ' _Yes! The last card I need to win!_ '

"First I play **Card of Sanctity**! This card allows us to draw until we have six cards on our hands."

The two draw, until they reach to six cards on their hands.

"Next I use my deck master's ability to summon three Alien Egg Tokens."

 **MIKE: 3500  
TERRAN: 1100**

' _Three monsters? Why would he do that? None of his Alien monster require three sacrifices._ ', Mike thought in confusion before widening his eyes in horror. "Wait! You're not doing what I think you're doing!"

"Looks like you've caught on.", Terran said with a smile. "Allow me to show you the card I am going to summon."

Terran turns the card revealing **Slifer the Sky Dragon**.

"How the hell did you get a hold of that?!", Mike said both in fear and anger. "Those cards are gone and Industrial Illusions have the only copy of each God and none of them were stolen!"

"You're right, because this is the counterfeit made by the Rare Hunters.", Terran said. "Did you really think that Ra was the only God copied? I happen to stumble upon one of their hideouts and found a stash of them there. I took one and burned all the rest so they can't be used against me."

"Are you insane! You'll suffer their wrath as you are not chosen by the Gods!", Mike points out. "Many tried and suffered the consequences because of it."

"I'm not worried for I have something that will allow me to control the God, even if I'm not worthy.", Terran said calmly. "And that something is right behind me."

' _That's right! Alien Overmind controlled Obelisk back then, so there is no doubt that it'll control Slifer as well_.', Mike thought, body shaking in fear.

"I sacrifice my Alien Eggs in order to summon **Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000)**!"

The three eggs disappear, the sky darkens, and and lightning flashes. A gigantic red dragon descends from the sky.

* * *

The descent of Slifer the Sky Dragon is witness by everyone in the area.

"I that Slifer?!", Alexis said in shock as she is seeing a God with her very own eyes.

Terran's allies all smile knowing that Terran has successfully completed phase one.

"This is bad! I was already concerned about Alien Overmind, but the arrival of Slifer just made is situation much worse.", Neos said in concern.

"What do you mean?", Jaden asks.

"Once Alien Overmind takes control of Slifer it will slowly fuse with it into an even devastating creature to the point it could rival Ra.", Neos said. "And we don't have Ra with us, so we're on our own on this one."

Ayla was caught by surprise with the sudden appearance of Slifer and crashed the helicopter. Fortunately she got off before it crashed.

Syrus lies unconscious, while Yubel tries to slap him awake.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! We're in a close to an end of the world situation and you picked to bad time to fall unconscious.", Yubel cries. "Besides I was the one, who hit the ground."

* * *

Slifer turns and gives Terran a deathly glare.

"It would appear that I am not worthy to control you, but I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in that matter.", Terran said smiling, while inside the wrecked ship Alien Overmind open its eye and breaks out.

Before Slifer could react Alien Overmind latches on Slifer's face.

"I am Overmind and you are mine to control.", Alien Overmind said before turning to Terran. "What is your bidding?"

"The God is mine! Let destiny submit itself to my ambition. Both this world and the spirit world will know the name Terran. May my enemy tremble before me!", Terran announce. "End this duel by destroying Mike's deck master! **Thunder Force!** "

 **Overmind Slifer (5000/5000)** turns to Perfect Machine King and fires a devastating blast with it's main mouth.

Mike could only close his eyes a await his fate was as the blast engulf both him and his monster.

 **MIKE: LOSE  
TERRAN: WIN**

Mike's duel disk falls to the ground and shatters into several pieces.

"Had it been an attack from a regular monster you could've survived, but since you were attacked by a God nothing remains of you.", Terran said to the vast emptiness to where Mike once stood as his card fall to the ground. "Phase 2 completed. Now for phase 3."

Terran walks back to the ship with Overmind Slifer following. Mike's Perfect Machine King card hits the ground badly burnt.

* * *

 _Please review..._

* * *

 **OC Cards**

 **Ectoplasmic Rejuvenation**

Type: Trap

Property: Normal

Description: When hen an "Alien" monster is destroyed by battle or card effect bring that monster back to the field.

Picture: A damaged Alien Shocktrooper healing inside a container of slime.

 **Genetic Modification**

Type: Spell

Property: Normal

Description: Send the top five cards from your deck to the graveyard and sacrifice an "Alien" monster to special summon a "Genetic Alien" from the deck, hand or graveyard.

Picture: Several scientists surround an Alien Egg with a silhouette of Genetic Alien Razor Claw towering behind them.

 **Genetic Alien Razor Claws**

Type: Monster

Property: Effect [DARK/REPTILE]

Description: [3000/2100]

You can only activate one effect per turn:

-This card can deal 1000 direct damage, but cannot attack.  
-Banishing two cards in the graveyard from play all "Genetic Alien" and "Alien" monster cannot be destroyed by any card effect.  
-This monster can attack twice, but the others on your field cannot.

Picture: A large Xenomorph (Alien movie) armed with three sharp claws on each hand and a bladed tail screech.

 **Weapon Add-On Grenade Launcher**

Type: Spell

Property: Equip

Description: This card can only be equipped to "Gun Dragon" monsters. Increase the monster's attack and defense by 600 points.

Picture: Barrel Dragon is inside a factory with several mechanical arms removing it's main left cannon for a grenade launcher.

 **Red Alert**

Type: Spell

Property: Quick-Play

Description: Should a machine monster be destroyed special summon a "Machine King" from the deck, hand, or graveyard.

Picture: Perfect Machine King's throne room goes red as Perfect Machine King ready for battle.

 **Enhancement**

Type: Spell

Property: Equip

Description: Can only equipped to "Machine King" monsters. Pay half your life-points and the equipped monster can't destroyed by card effects.

Picture: Perfect Machine King lies on an exam table with it's chest open as several mechanical arms do their modifications.

 **King's Saber**

Type: Spell

Property: Equip

Description: Can only equipped to "Machine King" monsters. Increase the equipped monster's attack and defense by 500.

Picture: An ignited beam saber.

* * *

 **Deck Master Ability**

 **Alien Mother**

 **(Ignition) Alien Breeding Ground**  
Pay 500 Life Points. Special Summon 1 "Alien Egg Token" (Reptile / DARK / 3 Stars / ATK 0 / DEF 200) in face-up Defence Position. That Token cannot be Tributed except to Tribute Summon an "Alien" monster or "Cosmic Horror Gangi'el". This Ability can only be used once per turn during your Standby Phase.  
 **(Compulsory Trigger) Alien Infection**  
Activates when an "Alien Egg Token" you control is destroyed by battle. Place 1 A-Counter on the monster that destroyed it. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter on it during damage calculation only.)

 **Perfect Machine King**

 **(Continuous) Overcharged Overpacks**  
All Machine-Type monsters in your hand and that you control are downgraded by 1 Level. All Machine-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each Machine-Type monster on the field (themselves do not count).


	13. Hybrids Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OCs and several cards.

 _Italic: Thought Bubble/Duel Spirit Talk_

 **Bold: Life Points/ATK/DEF/Cards**

Chapter Nine: Hybrids Part 1

 **Elemental VILLAIN Merc: Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! You can't just delay my amazing introduction in this story. After all I'll be one of the two characters who can break the fourth wall.**

 **?: Sorry author! He got away from me.**

 **DeathBloodBass: You'll have to wait Merc. Your intro will happen in the second last duel of the arc. Now leave, or else.**

 **Elemental VILLAIN Merc: Hah! Yeah, right! I'm based on Deadpool, so I'm pretty much immortal.**

 **DeathBloodBass: True, but you're also a fictional character, thus powerless against authors. Like this...**

 **DeathBloodBass pulls out an eraser.**

 **Elemental VILLAIN Merc: Hey! What?! Wha... Hey! Hey! What's that... What're you doing...?**

 **DeathBloodBass starts erasing him.**

 **Elemental VILLAIN Merc: No...! You monster! I won't go the way of season 4 for the english dub!**

 **DeathBloodBass stops for a moment.**

 **DeathBloodBass: Oh, quit wining! You'll be back!**

 **Finish erasing him.**

 **Elemental VILLAIN Merc: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...**

 **DeathBloodBass: Now then on with the chapter.**

* * *

 _Opening 1..._

* * *

"Neos was that really Slifer the Sky Dragon I just saw?", Jaden asks ignoring the freezing temp from the block of ice he is in.

"I'm afraid so, and I fear it will not bode well for Mike?", Neos answers concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"Here the monsters are real, and while that Slifer is a mere copy it is still powerful. A blast from Slifer will kill Mike."

"What?! Neos we must go back and get him out of there!"

"I'm afraid it's too late.", Neos said sadly as the two watch Slifer attack creating a massive explosion, much to Jaden's horror.

"No one, could have survived an attack like that.", Neos said.

"But Joey Wheeler survived an attack from Ra!"

"True, and while the attack is real it is still a hologram, because there was not enough spirit energy to make it real compared to this place."

"Then you mean?"

"Yes, here a duel may cost you your life, like it once had thousands and thousands of years ago.", Neos said quietly.

"Huh, did you say something?"

"Oh! It was nothing."

Suddenly Xexex comes out of nowhere and swings his sword. Neos reacted in time and avoids the attack, however Jaden wasn't so lucky. Fortunately the strike only cuts Jaden free from ice prison. Unfortunately he's falling real fast.

"NEOS! HELP!", Jaden screams flapping his arms hoping to slow his fall. Jaden closes his eyes as he falls nearer to the ground, but opens them up when he didn't feel anything. He was 10 cm above the ground with Neos holding his legs. Jaden sighs in relief. "I'm safe."

"Well well. That's quite a duel spirit you have there.", a voice calls out behind them.

Both Jaden and Neos turn and sees a a man dressed as a Japanese delinquent.

"Who're you?!", Jaden asks still upside down.

"I'm Hound Fang. You might have heard of me in Duel Academy.", Hound answers.

"No, not really.", Jaden answers.

"Well I'm not surprised. I'm pretty much a nobody back then.", Hound said. "Anyway my job is to eliminate you guys or at least prevent you from interfering."

"So you're one of Terran's allies?", Jaden asks.

"Indeed and I you want to see your friends again you'll have to duel me.", Hound said activating his duel disk.

"Fine then!" Jaden said grabbing his cards from his pocket only to find them on the ground as he is still upside down. "Could you hang on for a sec?"

Both Neos and Hound sweat drop.

* * *

 _With Alexis..._

Cyber Blader continues heading for Machina with Alexis in tow, when a Harpie's Pet Dragon appears blocking their path.

"Out our way!", Cyber Blader demands. "We don't have time for you."

"(Giggles) I'm afraid you have clear your schedule on this on.", Tala in her harpy form said standing on the dragon. "If you want to get to Machina you'll have to get past me. But be warned here the attacks are real, but lucky for you Duel Monsters are forbidden from killing humans though they still hurt. Alot."

"I'll accept your challenge!", Alexis said activating her duel disk and putting her deck, but stops when she remembers something. She pulls out a card from her other pocket. ' _I got this card during my time in Machina. Better put it in my deck, just in case._ ' She add the card into her deck.

Tala jumps off her Pet Dragon before is transforms back into a card. Tala reverts into her human form and puts on her duel disk.

' _What is she? A duel monster or a human?_ ', Alexis wonders in thought before seeing Tala toss two blankets to the sides. "What's the blankets for?"

"The attack are real, which means our clothes will be in shreds. For strange reason this only applies to us females.", Tala said activating her duel disk.

* * *

 _Screen splits..._

"DUEL", the four announce.

* * *

 _Jaden's Side..._

"Pick your Deck Master!", Hound said.

"Deck Master? What's that?", Jaden asks.

"Pick a monster from your deck and it will be placed next to you on the field. You can Normal Summon it whenever you want during the course of the duel, but if this monster is destroyed, you automatically lose the duel, regardless of life points.", Hound explains. "Another thing. Each monster comes with its very own special ability, but of course, you have to figure that yourself."

"I'm not sure I understand all these new rules, but it sounds like fun.", Jaden said as he grabs his deck and looks through his cards. He sees his Fusion monsters and decides to pick one of them as his Deckmaster. "Any monster I want? Well, then I guess I'll pick Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. No, maybe Rampart Blaster? No, Steam Healer! Arg! I can't decide!"

"Let's make this more interesting? We'll duel with two Deck Masters and have 8000 LP. They are **Ruin, Queen of Oblivion** and **Demise, King of Armageddon**.", Hound announce as his two monsters appear beside them.

"Whew! I thought you were going to use those banned cards like Xexex, but I guess even Deck Masters rule can't work on them.", Jaden said. "I also made my choice. Two cards that never let me down. **Winged Kuriboh** and **Elemental Hero Neos**!" The two appears and stands next to Jaden.

"Together we can win this, but be cautious. The Deck Masters Hound is using as their names imply really dangerous.", Elemental Hero Neos warns. "I must warn you I don't even know own ability due to my memory loss."

"I know, but maybe this duel might help.", Jaden said with a reassuring smile.

 **JADEN: 8000**  
 **HOUND: 8000**

 **Turn 1: Hound Hand - 6**

"Now then. I'll go first!", Hound said drawing his card. "First I play **Final Countdown**!"

"What's that?"

"By paying 2000 of my LP a countdown has started. After twenty turns pass, I automatically win the duel. And by the way this turn counts as the first turn.", Hound explains.

 **JADEN: 8000**  
 **HOUND: 6000**

"What?! But that would mean I have to win before that!", Jaden said in shock.

"It gets worse! I play another spell card, **Pick a Card**!"

"Oh no! That card will throw you off your game.", Neos said in worry.

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of drawing cards as we normally do we must now pick a card from your deck.", Neos explains as Jaden's and Hound's deck flies out of their duel disk and line themselves up in columns in front of the two. "Now you must choose careful, because now this is a duel with strategy instead of the usual gamble."

"Next I play the **Half and Half Field**! We each pick a field spell from our deck and play it.", Hound said.

"Hold on! There can only be one field spell on the field.", Jaden points out.

"Half and Half ignores the ruling. The cost is that our field card can only affect our side of the field. For example, if I play Umi only my monsters get the boost not yours. Think of it like how they did it in Duelist Kingdom.", Hound explains.

"Those are some killer cards you have there.", Jaden said picking the card. "I choose **Skyscraper**!"

"Then I choose **Boundary Between Light and Shadow**! And finally I play **Cost Down**! By discarding 1 card from my hand all monsters on my hand have their levels reduce by two. I can then summon **Beast of Talwar (2400/2150)** in attack mode.

"So our opponent is using Elemental Heroes.", Beast of Talwar said. "It's best you go serious."

"Is that so? Well, if you say so.", Hound said pulling out a flame pattern crimson bandana from his pocket and ties it onto his forehead. Suddenly his facial expression change from lazy and gloomy to that of a wild beast. "I end my turn with a face down!"

 **JADEN: 8000**  
 **HOUND: 6000**

 **Turn 2: Jaden Hand - 6  
Final Countdown - 19**

' _His personality completely changed._ ', Jaden thought appalled. "My draw... Oh right, I must pick. Let see..."

Jaden looks at the cards in front of him. ' _Draining Shield? No, Monster Reborn! No..._ ' Jaden's head looks like it's on the verge of exploding.

' _He's doomed._ ', both Neos and Winged Kuriboh thought in dismay.

* * *

 **EYECATCHER**

 **JADEN AND HOUND**

 **ALEXIS AND TALA**

* * *

 _With Alexis..._

"My Deck Master will by Cyber Blader!", Alexis announce as her signature monster appears next to her.

"Very well, then my Deck Master will be Harpie's Queen!", Tala said. "And to make this even more interesting we'll go by 8000. Since this isn't a tight schedule tournament or duel."

 **ALEXIS: 8000**  
 **TALA: 8000**

 **Turn 1: Alexis Hand - 6  
**

"I'll go first, draw!", Alexis said drawing her card.

"I summon **Birdface (1600/1600)** in defense mode!", Tala said summoning a large birdman on the field.

"Hey, it's my turn!", Alexis protest.

"That's my Harpie's Queen Deck Master ability. During my opponent's turn, while I have monster on the field I can summon a Winged-Beast monster from my deck or hand to the field.", Tala explains.

' _Which means, she'll have something to protect her life points during my turn._ ', Alexis thought. "I summon Cyber Tutu (1000/800) in attack mode!"

"Yay! Finally my big debut!", Cyber Tutu cheers popping out of her card.

"And that's not all. I special summon **Cyber Tutubon (1800/1600)** , by sacrificing a Warrior or Fairy-Type monster from my hand or field."

Cyber Tutubon twirls out of her card and finish with a bow.

"So when are you going to date Jaden?", Cyber Tutubon asks causing Alexis' face to turn red.

"It's not like that! We're just friends!", Alexis cries.

"Sure!", the two Tutus said hugging one another. "All you have to do is pucker your..."

"Go away!", Alexis screams in embarrassment playing **Machine Angel Ritual** sacrificing the two Tutus to summon **Cyber Angel Dakini (2700/2400)**. "Since this card is special summoned you must destroy one of your monster, but since Birdface is your only monster on the field it's destroyed!"

Dakini throws her spear at Birdface destroying it.

"Also since Cyber Tutubon was sacrificed through ritual means I can add a ritual spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. I end my turn with a face down.", Alexis finish with her face still red.

"Honestly, I know you want to be peered as a duelist, rather than simply a female, but it would be nice for you to be more feminine.", Cyber Blader states.

"Have you been talking to my brother before, because you're sounding like him!", Alexis cries.

"How I missed the days when you were just a ballet dancer.", Cyber Blader said reminiscing the days when Alexis was a ballet dancer.

"You're not suppose to bring that up! Is my entire deck in on this?!"

* * *

 _Elsewhere at the helicopter crash site..._

The cargo part of the helicopter was kicked open and out comes out Cloud.

"(Gasp) I thought I was gonna die!"

* * *

 _Please review..._

* * *

 **OC Cards**

 **Pick a Card**

Type: Spell

Property: Continuous

Description: Both players must pick a card from the deck rather than draw them through through Draw Phase and cards that lets you draw. This card can't be destroyed by card effect.

Picture: The player looks through his entire deck and picks a card.

 **Half and Half Field**

Type: Spell

Property: Normal

Description: Both players must pick a field card from the deck and play them on the field. The field spells cannot be removed from the field. The effect remains in play until the end of the duel.

Picture: Four split images of Forest and Wasteland, Meadow and Mountains, Sea and Land, and Graveyard.

 **Boundary Between Light and Shadow**

(Note: While this card was played, it's effect wasn't used yet, thus it will remain a mystery until the next chapter.)

* * *

 **Deck Master Ability**

 **Harpie's Queen**

 **(Ignition) Bird Call**  
During your opponent's turn, if you control no monster on the field you can special summon one level 4 or lower Winged-Beast from the deck or hand to the field.  
 **(Continuous) Harpie Spirit**  
All "Harpie" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF.


End file.
